Snapshots
by Cassie Bones
Summary: Snapshots of the life of the Booth family  includes Parker, Pops, Jared, even Padme  in dealing with new baby Booth. Rated K
1. Chapter 1

**Getting all these new spoilers about Baby Bones is making me very sentimental and emotional (even though I'm seventeen and have no children of my own!) so I'm writing a bunch of oneshots which is sort of going to be in story mode but skipping over to the more important moments of B&B's life with Baby. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own this because if I did that baby would have been here as soon as the second season.**

**Snapshot: February 14, 2012**

Booth smiled, unbelievingly at the small pink bundle in his arms.

"I can't believe she's here…on _today_ of all days." he thought out loud.

Brennan, laying, exhausted, on the bed next to him, chuckled softly. "Yes, it's quite…quite unbelievable, considering what we were doing at approximately this time last year, on this day."

Booth smiled. "Yeah. Shootin' those johnny guns was fun, but nothing compares to this, Bones." He said, kissing the forehead of the little girl in his arms. He was amazed at how tiny she was. Much tinier than Parker had been. She was eighteen inches long and 6 pounds, ten ounces. And she looked just like her mother.

She had the big blue eyes, bright and shiny as diamonds, and the determined arch of her brow, as well as the light auburn curls she inherited from Brennan. But her smile, that cute, involuntary little smile of hers was a combination of them both; evidence that she was a little bit of both, and not just a small clone of her mother. That smile, while being slightly crooked, much like Brennan's, also held the inevitable charm of a Booth mixed with the adorableness of the crooked smile. It was a dangerous combination that Booth was well aware of and smiled at the thought.

Then he frowned in horror. His baby girl had the same irresistible charm that he possessed, as well as the beauty of her mother… This was not good.

He knew that as soon as this little girl began to walk, no _crawl_, the boys would be all over her. And he'll be damned if any one of them would get to his little girl before she turned thirty.

He looked down into that sweet little face and all he could see was a girl as beautiful as his mother and as charming and social as himself.

Booth groaned, aloud. "I am so screwed." he said.

Brennan turned to him. "Why do you say that?" she asked.

Booth turned to Brennan, making sure their daughter was in full view, so he could make his point. "Just look at her, Bones. She's _gorgeous_!" he practically whined.

Brennan couldn't fight a soft smile when she looked at her daughter, something she'd made with Booth, and a slid down her cheek at the precious sight.

"Yes, she is." she whispered in awe. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Yeah!" Booth whined again. "Because she's gonna grow up fast, like Parker, only she's a girl so she's going to mature a lot faster and the boys are going to be all over her. Especially that Hodgins kid, because you know he's gonna be the creepy little bug kid and since she'll be spending so much time with him, she'll inevitably fall in love with him when she's like, 15, and I'll of course forbid it because she's too young, and then she'll run away with him and I'll never see her again because she hates me for keeping her away from her love and then you, Hodgins, and Angela will resent me from forcing our kids to run away, and then you'll divorce me-"

"Booth!" Brennan exclaimed. Booth looked up. "A few things, please. One, our daughter is barely two hours old. I highly doubt she'll be falling in love and running off with Michael anytime soon. Two, Michael, so far, is a very nice and normal little boy. Not to mention that he's only seven and a half months old right now. There's nothing wrong with them being friends. Three, she may be a lesbian."

"Bones!"

"What? It's a possibility and it's perfectly fine with me if she is. Is it not okay with you?"

"No, I-it's fine, Bones. I just don't want to think about my baby's sexual preferences right now." He cuddled the child closer to his chest, smiling as she let out a soft sigh.

"Okay, then. Four, though I will be quite angry at you for forbidding our daughter from being with somebody she truly cares for, I highly doubt that she will be as illogical as to run away at such a young age. We'd most likely be able to find her anyway, being part of the FBI and Jeffersonian."

"True. Is there a number five?"

"Yes. Since when are we married?"

"Oh. That. Well, I meant you'd leave me….or something. We don't have to get married, if you don't want to. I mean, she pretty much seals a deal that's already been sealed pretty long ago." He smiled down at the sleeping infant in his arms.

Brennan nodded in agreement. "I agree, but I must admit, I wouldn't mind being married at this point."

Booth looked up, surprised. "Really?" he asked, grinning madly. "You want to marry me?"

Brennan smiled, shyly. "I didn't say that. I said I wouldn't mind it."

Booth smiled. "Good enough for me." he gave the baby to her mother and pulled something out of his pocket, getting down on one knee next to the bed. "Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?"

Brennan covered her mouth with one hand, tears falling down her cheeks. In his hand was his mother's engagement ring. He'd shown it to her a few times in the last couple of months but had never attempted anything like this. Brennan tried to speak, but nothing came out so she just nodded, watching the crazy happy smile come over his face as he stood up and slipped the ring on her finger, kissing her deeply, being cautious of their baby's fragile head.

When they pulled back, they were both smiling. Booth looked down at his little girl. "She said yes, Baby." he whispered, "she said yes!"

**Crime-Solving Baby Born to Proud Mother and Father**

_Crime-solving duo, Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI and Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute are happy to announce the birth of daughter, Cristina Joy Booth, just eight short months after coming out with their romantic relationship. The baby girl was born perfectly healthy, with ten toes and ten fingers, a healthy weight of six pounds, ten ounces, and a length of eighteen inches._

_Fans of Brennan's New York Times acclaimed novels are ecstatic and wish the best for the new mother and her partner as they embark on a new adventure together; Parenthood._

_The other members at the Jeffersonian Institute, including Godparents, Angela Montenegro-Hodgins, and Jack Stanley Hodgins, are thrilled and welcome the newest member of their 'family' with open arms._

**REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW SNAPSHOT!**

**Snapshot: March 30, 2012**

Booth watched in contentment as Brennan rocked back and forth in the rocking chair, Cristina nestled in her arms, wrapped in her favorite purple blanket. All Booth could see of their baby girl was her tiny little nose and a tuft of soft auburn hair.

He smiled as he heard Cristina coo out a contented sigh. Brennan smiled at this and softly kissed the baby's nose. Seeley could practically see the baby's smile. She loved kisses on the nose, for some reason, while her mother hated them. But, being the intelligent person she was, Brennan knew that the only way to calm Cristina down enough for bedtime was to kiss her nose. Booth just caught the movement of Cristina's long eyelashes fluttering as she closed her eyes, before Brennan popped the pacifier into her mouth (another thing that soothed Cristina and annoyed Brennan) and placed her gently in the bassinet.

Brennan just stood there for a moment, gazing at their little girl, as if wondering how the hell she got there, when Booth stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "Hey." he whispered in her ear, soft enough that she almost didn't hear it.

Brennan's smile widened. She turned around in his embrace and smiled up at him, allowing him to see the tears shining proudly in her eyes; She wasn't afraid to cry anymore. Especially not when she was as happy as she was at that moment.

"Hey." she mouthed, unable to make a sound. She leaned up and kissed him, snaking her arms around his neck. When she pulled back, she rested her head on his chest. Booth smiled and wrapped his arms further around her waist, until almost her entire back was covered by his arms. He took a deep breath. Ever since Cristina was born, he'd been reveling in the fact that he got to hug her fully now that there was no giant belly in the way. He was much happier that now he had a daughter to hold and a fiance to wrap his arms around, comfortably.

Booth rested his head on Brennan's for a moment before he realized that she was snoring. He chuckled and looked down, noticing that she had gone limp and was now snoozing with her head on his chest, while standing up. Booth shook his head and backed away slightly, supporting her with his arms and picking her up, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder as he walked her into their bedroom and lay her down, before climbing in with her. He spooned her into him and smiled when she grabbed his arm, snuggling it like a pillow.

Burying his face in her hair, he let the sweet scent lull him into a fitful sleep.

()()()()()()()()

Booth awoke to the sound of Cristina's cries. Groaning, he disentangled himself from Brennan and stood up, turning to make sure Brennan was still sleeping.

Thankfully, she was a much heavier sleeper than he was and was only partly disturbed by the sounds her daughter was making. Her face scrunched up but she stay sleeping.

Booth smiled lovingly at her before making his way into the nursery next door.

Cristina's cries grew louder when she realized that somebody else was in the room. Booth could just see her tiny fists waving around in the air, trying to get his attention. He smiled and went over to the bassinet, picking her up and cradling in his big arms.

"Hey, Baby Girl." he cooed, rocking her in a soothing way and smiling as her cries grew fainter and she began to coo softly. Booth smiled and traced a finger down her cheek, wiping away a tear as he did so. Cristina grabbed his finger and gently lead it to her mouth, sucking on it furiously. Booth watched in amazement for a few moments before removing his finger from her mouth with a little POP and chuckling. "You're more like me than I thought."

Cristina, who began to whimper as soon as her father's finger was pulled out of her mouth, began to grab for it. Booth pulled it away and settled her over his shoulder, walking over to the mini fridge that Brennan insisted they get to keep the baby's milk in just in case Brennan wasn't around to feed her and Booth or the nanny, whom they had yet to hire since she wasn't due back to work for another month, didn't want to make the trip downstairs to the kitchen.

While simultaneously soothing the small infant on his shoulders, Booth walked over to the fridge, pulled out a bottle filled with Brennan's breast milk, and popped it into a bottle warmer on a shelf above, setting the timer for sixty seconds like Brennan instructed him to always do.

While he waited for the bottle to finish, Booth rocked Cristina in his arms, getting lost in those big blue eyes of hers. They were no longer as clear as diamonds, but instead sparkly like sapphires and Booth knew that she was going to be a stunner with those eyes, even if she does inherit her mother's social awkwardness.

The timer on the bottle warmer rung and Booth pulled the bottle out, testing the bottle on his wrist after he placed Cristina in her bassinet for a second to check.

Making sure that it was warm enough, but not too hot for the baby, he picked her up again, cradling her in one big arm as he made his way over to the big, comfy rocking chair in the corner and sat down.

Cristina whimpered the entire time, even threatening to cry for the two seconds she was out of her father's arms, but she relaxed as soon as the bottle was placed near her lips. She immediately latched on and began to suck hungrily, her tiny fists coming up slightly to rest on the bottle as she fed.

Booth smiled down at her, remembering Parker at this age. His hair was longer than Cristina's, even at barely a month old and it was so blonde it was almost white, but he still had those same little hands that attempted to hold the bottle, and that little crinkle in the nose when they concentrated. And though Parker's eyes were much darker than Cristina's were as a baby, they still held that infinite look of adoration and love for their parents, almost worshipful.

And that's how his baby girl was looking at him now. Like he was God giving her a gift. And, as her eyes started to drift, that's how her father looked back at her.

**REVIEWS! And please, no talk about how a baby at that age can't do certain things. I'm not a mother, I'm a writer. I write what I imagine, not what's always factual.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update!**

**Snapshot: July 10, 2012**

Brennan woke up to the sun shining in her eyes, a cool breeze blowing on her face, and a cold, empty spot where her fiance usually slept. Brennan turned around so she was now facing Booth's empty spot. It took a few seconds for her sleep-clouded mind to realize that it was Monday morning and she had work in about two hours.

Quickly, Brennan jumped out of bed and threw on her robe, making her way toward the kitchen, where she could hear Booth making those annoying spitting sounds that irked Brennan but always seemed to make Cristina giggle adorably and eat her strained peas or whatever he was attempting to feed her.

She could hear the laugh as she stepped into the kitchen and saw Booth spooning what looked to be applesauce into her mouth. And, of course, most of it was landing on her chin and nose than actually in her mouth. Brennan smiled at the sight and smiled even wider when Cristina noticed her presence and smiled up at her, crystal blue eyes lighting up.

Booth noticed her attention was drawn to the spot behind him and he turned, smiling up at the woman in the doorway, mirroring his daughter's smile. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." He greeted. Brennan smiled and stepped forward, resting her hands on his shoulders and leaning down to kiss him good morning.

Both smiled into the kiss and only pulled back when they heard Cristina's whimpers. Brennan smiled at the baby, who was reaching out for her, wanting attention. Brennan stepped between Booth and the baby, taking her out of her seat and cuddling her to her breast, smiling as the baby reached one sticky hand up to her hair.

Brennan's eyes began to fill with tears at the simple action. She never thought she'd be this loved by any child, not even her own. She knew that Parker loved her like a second mother, but he didn't spend so much time with her and he was such a good kid, he could get along with virtually anybody. Even Hannah, who he confided to Brennan once that he didn't even like.

But this, this was her own child, the child that, at one point in her life, she thought she'd never have. Brennan rested her nose in the baby's soft auburn curls and took a deep breath, relishing in the sweet new baby smell that still lingered, even after nearly five months. She loved that scent.

She took another sniff and her eyes opened in confusion as an unfamiliar odor hit it. She looked down at Cristina, who was sucking on her fist and looking up with an almost amused expression on her face. She began sniffing Cristina all over, searching for the source of the scent, and finding it all over. She then turned to Booth with hard eyes. "You put maple syrup in her food again, didn't you?" she asked, crisply.

Booth smiled sheepishly. "Uhh….yeah. She wouldn't eat otherwise, so I just put a tiny bit into her applesauce. You know how she loves syrup."

Brennan's glare intensified. "Yes, I know, but you also know how much sugar it has in it and how sticky it can be and-" Suddenly, she paused, looking down at herself and watching as Cristina smeared her sticky hands all over her robe. Brennan groaned and handed the baby to her father who held her while she removed her robe, leaving her stark naked in the middle of the kitchen. Booth stared at her as she took back the baby, threw her robe at him, and began to walk out. "Throw that in the wash when I get out of the shower. I'll take Cristina too so I don't have to waste time giving her a separate bath."

Booth just stared at her retreating form as she made her way upstairs, Cristina looking over her shoulder and drooling on it as well, her eyes lit up in amusement.

When Brennan got to the upstairs bathroom, she switched the hot and cold water valves on and felt to make sure the water was the right temperature, before removing Cristina's purple footy pajamas and diaper, before stepping under to warm spray with the baby in her arms.

Brennan placed the baby in a chair specially made for her so that she could be cleaned without Brennan or Booth worrying about dropping her. Cristina whimpered as soon as she was out of her mother's arms and began to fuss as Brennan retrieved the baby soap, and squeezed it onto a washcloth, stepping back as soon as possible to keep Cristina from breaking into a fit. She began sliding the cloth over the baby's tummy, smiling as the baby giggled happily and grabbed the cloth with her own small hands. Brennan pulled it away, slightly and then back again, just under the baby's neck, making the giggles even louder as she tickled her chin.

Brennan laughed as she brought the cloth to the baby's feet and listened as Cristina squealed in delight at having her feet tickled. "Calcaneus." Brennan said, fingering the soft heel and continuing forward. "Talus. Navicular. Cuboid. Lateral Cuneiform. Intermediate Cuneiform. Medial Cuneiform. Metatarsals." she poked each and every tiny toe. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five." she kissed one foot. "Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten!" she kissed the other, making Cristina laugh. "Proximal Phalanges." she continued, emphasizing the word 'phalanges'. "Middle Phalanges. And Distal Phalanges. Can you remember all that?" Cristina didn't answer.

Brennan scoffed. Of course not! She was an infant. Incapable of coherent thought at such a young age. She wouldn't even begin talking for at least a few more months. But still, Brennan felt that it was her duty to make sure her child, her _progeny_ knew as much about the bones as she did. Or at least, the names of a few.

Brennan smiled as she let Cristina take the cloth and run it down her mother's face, before throwing it at her, facing Brennan gasp. The baby laughed and Brennan chuckled, poking her in the tummy so that she would giggle, before stepping back to wash her own body. Brennan was right in the middle of washing her hair when she heard Cristina start to whimper. Quickly, she washed the shampoo out of her hair and began to lather Cristina's hair with her own tear-free baby shampoo.

Cristina cooed as her mother massaged her scalp with the wash, giving the baby a small, soapy Mohawk, and giggling as it stayed up. Though she always chastised Booth for doing the same, she couldn't deny that their baby looked cute like this and she wanted nothing more than to take a picture.

Brennan made a mental note to buy a waterproof camera so that she could next time they took a shower together.

Picking up Cristina, Brennan stepped back under the spray, protecting the baby's face with one hand, while the water rinsed all the soap out of her hair. When she was sure that it was all out, Brennan turned off the water and stepped out onto the soft bathmat, grabbing Cristina's baby towel (Which was supposed to look like a character from some children's book, named Piglet, but looked more like a piece of cloth with oddly shaped ears and a hood) and wrapped her up in it, smiling at the little girl's nose and mouth poking out, while everything above and below was covered.

Brennan chuckled and grabbed her own towel, wrapping herself as fully as she could with the infant in her arms before stepping out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

Brennan placed Cristina on the middle of the bed, before stepping back to dry herself off a little and get hers and Cristina's clothes out for the day. Then, she returned just in time to see Cristina trying to roll, while still wrapped tightly in her towel.

Brennan couldn't help laughing out loud at this as she picked up the small child and kissed her exposed nose, before lifting the hood off of the baby's head. Blue eyes met and Brennan nuzzled the baby's nose, looking deep into those crystal eyes that mirrored her own. Suddenly she heard a click and turned to see Booth holding up his cell phone, taking a picture of them.

"Booth!" she exclaimed, almost whining.

Booth grinned. "Aww, how cute! That's going on Facebook!"

Brennan glared at him. "Not before _I_ see it."

Booth smiled and walked towards her, showing her the photo, and Brennan's heart almost stopped.

It was of course her and the baby, nose to nose, blue eyes wide open and soft smiles on their faces, nothing below her shoulders showing, but Cristina's hands were clearly visible as they reached out for her mother's face. Tears sprung up in Brennan's eyes at the absolute beauty of the picture and the truth. "This is breathtaking." She breathed.

Booth nodded. "Which is why it's my new profile picture."

Brennan eyed him, quizzically. "But you aren't even in it, Booth."

"Doesn't matter, Bones." Booth said, wrapping one arm around her and resting his chin on her soft shoulder. "It has the two most important people in my life in it, the two things that define who I am."

Brennan smiled. "Why do you have to be so mushy when you know I'm still dealing with my raging hormones?"

Booth grinned cheekily. "Because I love seeing this side of you. The mothering, loving side that shows me what an amazing wife you're going to be. And how amazing you already are as my Baby Mama."

Brennan's face fell at those last two words. "Do NOT call me that." She tried to step away from him, but his hold tightened on her.

"Relax, Bones. You know I'm just kidding. I love everything about you and I don't just see you as a 'Baby Mama'. You're also the greatest love of my life, and the most beautiful woman to ever set foot on this Earth."

Brennan rolled her eyes but leaned into his embrace, nonetheless, smiling as Booth kissed her and raised the cell phone so that it would capture the picture they created; A sweet baby girl looking up at the two people who loved her most in this world and who loved each other just as much.

When they pulled back and looked at the picture, Brennan looked up at him. "Can you have this one and the other one framed?"

Booth nodded. "Of course. But, first," He took Cristina out of her arms, much to her chagrin, "let's get changed and make to work before Cam prepares another speech about how we're always, always, always late and she can get any Anthropologist to take your spot."

"But she can't." Brennan said. "I'm irreplaceable." She began to pull on her underwear as Booth towel-dried Cristina's curls and got her a fresh diaper.

Booth chuckled at her bluntness. "Yes, but try telling Cam that. And I don't know about you, but I certainly don't want to hear it."

Brennan chuckled. "I concur." She pulled on her blouse and tucked it into her skirt, smiling as Booth put a pair of crazy socks on the baby before even getting on her onesy. "Red and purple socks? Really, Booth?"

Booth laughed. "Hey, don't look at me. You're the one that let Angela buy these for her last week."

"She said they were Boothy and I had to agree. They are very Boothy." Booth grinned and put on the baby's white onesy, with black writing that said FBI (Federal Baby Bureau) and a purple dress.

"Why does she have so much purple?" Booth asked.

"I feel that pink is very cliché and she likes the purple. She actually grabbed that dress in the store, so I bought it for her." Brennan explained, brushing out her hair in the mirror, while Booth threw a few bows in Cristina's hair and a pair of purple slip ons.

"Adorable." He proclaimed, scooping her up and laughing as she was entranced by the colorful tie he was wearing.

Brennan saw this in the mirror and laughed. "She really likes the ties, doesn't she?"

Booth laughed. "Yeah, she does."

He stepped up next to Brennan at her vanity, smiling as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "What do you see?" he whispered in her ear.

"I see you, me, and Cristina. What else would I see?" she asked, blankly.

Booth grinned. "A family."

**REVIEWS make Cristina Booth giggle!**

**http:/ . com/showimage/5/0/0/10051448/Baby-of-Emily-Deschanel-and-David-Boreanaz. jpeg**

**^^^^^^ How Cristina would look. You have to remove the spaces obviously but this picture is adorable!**


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATE!**

**Snapshot: August 14, 2012**

Brennan was an absolute mess. Her hairdresser has messed up the haircut she spent months picking out, her dress was too tight, and her feet were too swollen to fit inside her shoes. And, to top it all off, Angela still wasn't there to do her make up. Brennan had called her half a dozen times in the last half hour but she wasn't answering her phone and Brennan was starting to panic.

In fact, the only thing keeping her completely sane was the baby girl sitting on her bed, playing with a stuffed puppy her grandfather had gotten for her. Brennan smiled at Cristina, who was oblivious to everything other than the dog in her arms that she kept making barking noises for.

Brennan grinned. How she wished she could be that calm right now.

Brennan's heart jumped as her front door opened and she heard Cam and Angela's voices in the living room. "Sweetie?" Angela called. "We're here." Brennan breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"I'm in my bedroom." She called back, plopping down into her bed, next to her daughter, who immediately moved towards her, and rested her head on her chest.

"Mmm…" she said. Brennan recognized this as an attempt to say some childish form of Mother, so she encouraged it.

"Mama." she helped. "Say, Mama. Or even Ma."

"Mmm…" Cristina said.

Brennan sighed. Booth had told her to give the baby time and she would be talking before they knew it but as soon as any sound left the tiny lips, Brennan couldn't suppress the urge to help. After all, she had been able to speak herself when she was just under six months, but she was a very advanced baby, according to Max.

Cam and Angela entered the bedroom, finding Brennan laying down in her dress, next to Cristina, clad only in a diaper and socks, head rested on her mother's chest. They both awed as soon as they saw the sweet picture but then grimaced when Brennan sat up and they could see the horrible haircut the hairdresser had given her and Brennan's miserable expression.

"Oh, Sweetie." Angela sighed, sympathetically, putting down her own dress on the side of the bed and running her hands through Brennan's ruined hair. "What did they do to you?"

Brennan shook her head. "I don't know. We had everything mapped out perfectly, but she cut it too short and tried to fix it, but…." Brennan trailed off, shrugging.

Cam eyed her hair, then snapped her fingers. "I know how to fix it!" she exclaimed, reaching into her bag and pulling out a jewel-encrusted barrette. "My cousin was a hairdresser and I spent a few summers working there when my parents were too cheap to give me any money. She taught me that any hairdo or bad weave can be fixed by a simple accessory, and this matches your eyes perfectly." She pulled Brennan up. "Come here." She pulled her up and sat her down at the vanity table, while Angela worked on getting Cristina prepared.

Quickly, Cam removed all of the bobby pins from Brennan's shoulder-length hair and got to work arranging it in a way that brought out her best features, then added the barrette to the top, allowing two very neat, wavy strands to fall down in front of her face, beautifully. Cam smiled at her work. "So, what do you think?" she asked.

Brennan smiled. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Cam."

Angela smiled over at her best friend's reflection. "That looks wonderful, Sweetie, and you finally have something borrowed! Are you wearing the something old?"

Brennan nodded. "My mother's ring."

"Something new?"

"These diamond earrings." Brennan pointed to the new earrings Booth had gotten her for their anniversary. She hadn't worn them until today.

"And something blue?"

"The garter is blue, as is my sash."

Angela nodded, then her eyes narrowed at the back of Brennan's dress. "Sweetie, why is your dress unzipped?"

Brennan's face fell. "I'm bloating." she said, almost on a whimper, and my feet are swelling. I got my period this morning and the medicine I take only reduces cramps."

Angela nodded and pulled something out of her bag. "Here." she said, walking forward with a water bottle and a couple of pills. "This will bring down the bloating but I don't know what to do about the feet."

"I do." Cam said, pulling her up once more and sitting her down on the bed. She pulled up the chair from the vanity and sat down, then pulled one of Brennan's feet into her lap.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asked.

"Giving you a foot massage. There are certain pressure points in your feet that can bring down swelling." At Brennan's confused look, Cam added, "My roommate worked as a manicurist in this Nail Salon. She gave massages that I would kill for. And she taught me how to do it. Trust me, it feels so good, it's like an orgasm for your feet."

Brennan and Angela chuckled, and Brennan moaned as Cam got to work on her feet. It felt amazing and Brennan completely understood the connection Cam made to an orgasm. Her fingers worked meticulously on Brennan's feet as Angela kneeled behind her, inching the zipper up her back slowly as the bloating began to dissipate.

Soon the zip was all the way up and Angela was able to tie the sash in a neat bow behind her back, smiling at her work, and Cam finished the massage, before slipping on Brennan's shoes, smiling in triumph as they fit perfectly.

Brennan's smile could light up a large room as she looked herself over in the full-length mirror on the wall next to her closet.

She looked gorgeous. Cam's work on her hair made it look much longer than it actually was and it looked better than she planned it would. The clip matched her eyes and her sash perfectly and the halter top of her dress beautifully showed off her shoulders and the deep v-neck of her dress showed off her breasts in a way that wasn't at all trashy or provocative, but artful and classic.

Brennan felt her eyes welling up with tears. Today was the day she was going to be officially part of a real family. By law, anyway. Because she knew that there was more than one type of family. The two women, who she sometimes could honestly think of as sisters, behind her were evidence of all the love that family could provide. They were willing to waste their own dressing time in order to get her ready for this day, as important as it was, and now they were tripping all over each other, trying to get themselves ready in time.

And her baby girl, one of the most important people in life was looking over at her, adoringly, holding on to her stuffed puppy, that rested just below her chin. She was dressed in her own little white dress, her hair tied up into pigtails with tiny blue ribbons. Her feet were incased in soft-looking blue socks and white mary-janes. Brennan smiled at her and made a funny face, making Cristina giggled.

"Mama!" she exclaimed, and everything seemed to pause. Angela and Cam were just zipping up each other's dresses when they heard the little girl speak, and Brennan's eyes widened as did her smile, as she turned and walked slowly over to her baby, picking her up and bringing their eyes to the same level. "What did you just say?" she asked.

Cristina smiled. "Mama!" she exclaimed, proudly. "Ma! Ma!"

Brennan smiled and showered the little girl's face with kisses. "That's right!" she said. "That's right, Crissy! You got it right!" Cristina giggled and pushed at her mother's chest, feeling very ticklish. Brennan chuckled and hugged the baby to her, kissing her forehead.

Angela and Cam let out another awe and went back to getting dressed.

When they were both completely dressed, Angela had Brennan sit down and went to work on her make up while Cam brought Cristina, who would be a flower girl, down to meet with Daisy, who would be carrying her as Sweets would be carrying Michael, the ring bearer.

When she returned, she was once again in awe of Brennan's beauty. Angela had done Brennan up all pretty, with smoky blue eye shadow and pink lipstick and blue eyeliner that brought out her eyes. And she had added a blush for the 'blushing bride' look.

She looked more breathtaking than before and cam couldn't suppress the urge to take a picture, her and Angela getting in it with her.

When they had all gotten their make up and shoes on, they made their way downstairs, after getting the okay that Booth was now standing at the end of the makeshift aisle in the backyard of their house.

Max met the ladies in the sitting room, all dressed up in a white tux, with a deep blue tie. He whistled when he saw Brennan. "Aww, Sweetheart, you look so beautiful. Just like your mother."

Brennan chuckled, softly. "That sounds very cliché, but thank you, Dad. You look very handsome, as well."

"You ready?" he asked, motioning towards the kitchen, that would lead to the backyard, that would lead straight down the aisle.

Brennan nodded and followed her dad into the kitchen, where the entire wedding party was, except for Booth and Hodgins, who were standing down at the end of the aisle, facing Caroline, who would marry them.

Brennan looked around and laughed as she caught sight of Daisy holding Cristina in her arms. The child was reaching up and pulling at the younger woman's hair, causing her to cry out in pain and the baby to giggle.

Brennan walked over to them and pulled Cristina into her own arms, kissing her forehead and whispering into her ear. "Be good." The baby hugged her tight and whimpered when she had to let go. Brennan placed one more kiss on her forehead before going back to her father, and listening as the wedding planner told them how to line up.

Daisy and Sweets, holding Michael and Cristina, were to be first, Daisy helping throw the flowers. Then Angela behind them, by herself, as Maid of Honor. Then Padme and Jared, who had both greeted Brennan earlier, then Wendell and Cam. And then Russ and Max on either side of Brennan, because they were both giving her away to Booth. Hayley and Emma would be holding the train of Brennan's dress, and would go sit with their mother when they got down the aisle.

Brennan took a deep breath. Everything was set. Now, all she had to do was walk down the aisle without collapsing or turning around.

She loved Booth dearly and would never leave him, but marriage scared the hell out of her. She knew the archaic ritual was originally instituted as a ceremony in which a male takes ownership of a female. She didn't want to be anybody's property. But, then again, her and Booth had agreed that they're be each other's property from now own. She'd been okay with that. Because as long as she was his property and he was hers, the world was right.

She took a deep breath and concentrated on the things that she knew could calm her. The soothing baby blue color of the bouquet in her hands, the names of all the bones in her hands, so familiar now that they were ingrained into her mind, and the baby, making cooing noises from over Daisy's shoulders.

Brennan looked up and locked eyes with her daughter, who was smiling at her with that devastatingly charming smile that she inherited from her father. Brennan smiled back as she felt herself relax and was ready when the planner announced that they were going to start walking.

Daisy and Sweets lead the way and the rest of the party followed, while Brennan stayed back, waiting for the music to begin, then her heart leapt as she heard the wedding march begin and was propelled forward by her father and brother.

Brennan took deep breath after deep breath as she looked down the aisle and locked eyes with the most important man in her life.

When she got to the point of no return, she turned to kiss Russ and Max on the cheek and her father lifted her short veil (only worn at Booth's desperate request) and handed her over to Booth, who grasped her hand as if letting go would cause her to float away from him.

Brennan smiled adoringly at him and handed her bouquet to Angela, before turning back to her soon-to-be husband, who still held her hand like his life depended on it.

They smiled at each other momentarily, before turning to Caroline who, though she acted very tough and unaffected, had tears in her eyes. "Dearly beloved," she began, her voice steady, "we are gathered her today-" she didn't get any further, though, as Cristina began to whimper, and push away from Daisy.

"Mama." she whined. Booth's eyes widened as he took in his baby girl's first words.

"Did she just-?" Brennan nodded and took Cristina out of Daisy's arms and cuddled her against her own chest. Cristina immediately relaxed against her and quieted down. Booth reached out and stroked her head, before turning to Caroline with a wide smile and nodding.

"As I was saying," Caroline said, an amused smirk on her face despite the annoyed tone to her voice. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two lovers in Holy Matrimony…"

She continued on with the whole speech, but all Booth and Brennan could focus on were each other and the infant in Brennan's arms, now snoozing on her shoulder, thumb pressed firmly in her mouth. They could hear a few 'awws' from the crowd and a few pictures snapping but their eyes didn't leave each other, even when they each received their respective rings and slipped them onto each other's fingers.

When their vows were complete and their rings on, binding them as husband and wife, Carolina pronounced them and Booth pulled her into him, kissing her deeply and shutting out all the noise around them, and just focusing on her lips.

When they pulled back, they saw that Cristina had been awoken and was now looking up at them, confusion written all over her face. "Mama?" she asked, sleepily. "Dih." she made the D sound and Booth grinned, realizing that she was getting closer to saying his name as well. He took her into his own arms and kissed all over his face, before noticing the photographer and pulling Brennan in.

He put Cristina between them so that her cheeks were level with their lips and they both kissed her, shutting their eyes tight, as she smiled adorably for the camera.

**REVIEW for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New snapshot! Enjoy!**

**Snapshot: August 21, 2012**

"Booth! Hurry up!" Brennan urged, pulling on his arm as he struggled to carry all four bags of luggage by himself, while Brennan had all the carry on bags strapped to her like weapons.

Booth grunted as he felt his arm being pulled. "Bones, relax! She's not going to disappear if we don't get to her in the next couple of minutes!" he groaned, stopping for air once again.

They'd spent the last week in a tropical paradise in the middle of the Caribbean Sea, getting tan and making love on the beach, and staying at the most beautiful resort Brennan's publishers could afford. And every single night, just before bed, Brennan made the call home to check on Cristina, who was staying with Hodgins and Angela, who promised to spoil her rotten while they were gone. And though the small child's only English word was Mama, Brennan would sometimes spend an hour on the phone, listening to her baby babble on and on about God knows what, smiling the entire time and laughing when her voice got all excited, much like her father's, and then listening intently when it seemed she had something important to say, even though Brennan didn't understand a single word.

Brennan didn't want to be one of those mothers who bragged uncontrollably about her baby, but she had to admit that Cristina was incredibly intelligent for her age. At only six months, she could understand almost everything anybody said to her and seemed to have created a language all her own. The only person that seemed to share this language was her best friend, Michael Hodgins, who'd learned to speak at around a year old, and who still babbled with her whenever they were together.

But even with the hour-long calls every night (and a few afternoons) during the one week Honeymoon in Barbados, Brennan missed her baby terribly, not acclimating well to the separation. Booth told her that this was normal since she was Brennan's first child and that he'd felt the same way about Parker when he was a baby, that he still sometimes felt that way when he went long periods of time without seeing him.

She hoped it wouldn't last forever, even after, MAYBE, they had another child. She didn't want to be a mother that smothered her child either.

But as they came to the front lobby of the airport and saw all of their friends waiting, and Cristina settled comfortably on Angela's waist, Brennan wanted to just drop everything right then and there, not caring if anybody stole all their carry on stuff, and run straight to the child, take her in her arms, and never let her go.

She almost did so, right then and there, but she waited until Cristina saw her and made the first move, not wanting to act all emotional (and irrational) if her baby didn't miss her as much.

Brennan walked as calmly as she could towards their friends, matching welcoming smiles as she approached, and then she locked eyes with her daughter and the whole world seemed to melt away.

Cristina began to squirm and fuss in Angela's arms, reaching out for her mother and the luggage with legs that seemed to be following her.

Brennan picked up the pace, unclipping herself from the carryon and handing it to Cam and Wendell, who'd both stepped up to greet her, and taking the squirming baby into her arms, breathing in her comfortingly familiar baby scent.

"Mama." Cristina mumbled, burying her face into her neck. Brennan buried her own face into the baby's hair, holding her close and rocking her from side to side, feeling her heart swell with love as she felt Cristina squeeze back just as tight.

Everybody just watched in awe as this usually cold and serious scientist turned into a pile of mush in her daughter's arms. Angela expressed her feelings outloud in a very loud, "Awww!" while Cam, Wendell, and Hodgins just smiled. Michael, resting in his father's arms, was asleep and made no noise whatsoever.

"Hey!" A voice behind them said, snapping them all out of their little daze. "What about me?"

Booth dropped all of their bags, a irritated expression on his face, along with a pout that Brennan usually found adorable.

As soon as she saw her father, Cristina gave him her version of the Booth patented 1000-watt smiled. "Dada!" she exclaimed, shocking everybody as she reached out for him.

Booth's pout disappeared and he matched her smile, taking her into his arms and kissing her forehead. He looked over at Angela. "When did she start saying _that_?" he asked.

"About two seconds ago…" Angela said, wide-eyed.

Booth's grin widened. "Seriously?" Angela nodded. He looked down into his baby girl's big blue eyes. "I guess she was just waiting for Daddy to come home then, huh?"

Cristina smiled and reached out to touch her father's cheek. "Dada!" she exclaimed.

Booth grinned. "That's right, Little Bones." he said, using the nickname that Brennan loathed. "I'm Dada." He kissed her nose, and was about to hug her again when she was pulled out of his arms by Brennan who pulled the baby to her chest. Booth pouted, but Cristina didn't seem to mind, snuggling into her mother's chest, and playing with her necklace. Brennan smiled at Booth and invited him with her hand to join in on the hug.

Booth did so immediately, hugging the two women who meant the most to him. Angela aww'ed at them and wrapped her own arms around them. "I miss you guys so much!" she exclaimed, making Brennan chuckle. Hodgins got in, too, hugging his wife, then Cam, hugging Booth's back, and finally Wendell stepped in, wrapping his arms around them all.

They all stay like that for about two minutes, not caring who saw them. They were a family, after all, and they were definitely not embarrassed to love each other. Angela even had a picture taken by a Homeland Security officer, and promised to send copies to everybody once it was developed and framed.

When they all pulled back, Hodgins and Wendell each grabbed a suitcase, while Angela took Michael and a carryon, Cam took the other carryon, and Brennan refused to let go of her daughter for the next two hours, when she had to put her down for her nap.

But, even then she sat there and watched her baby sleep on her bed, stroking her hair gently, like she was the most precious thing in the universe.

And, in so many ways, she was.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New snapshot just before bed. A lot of reviews last chapter came with the name Parker, so I decided to have a bit of a Booth family reunion dinner-thingy. Enjoy!**

**Snapshot: September 23, 2012**

Brennan was at work making dinner when Booth came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. "Hey, Bones. Watcha makin'?" he asked, much in the style of his young son, who was expected for dinner at any moment, as was Jared and Padme, who was now a Booth and two months pregnant with their first child.

It was Hank Booth's eighty-first birthday and Brennan had decided that she would make him a special birthday dinner and invited all the Booths to join them in celebration.

Booth still had to go and pick up the guest of honor.

Brennan chuckled at his light kisses and caresses, and leaned into him. "I've told you about a dozen times already." she said. "I'm making meatloaf, mac and cheese, and baked potatoes. Why do you insist on asking over and over again?"

Booth grinned against her neck. "So I have an excuse to come in here _over and over _again."

Brennan rolled her eyes and shrugged him off. "Well, you should be heading over to the Retirement Home to pick up your grandfather. Dinner's almost ready and Parker, Jared, and Padme will be here soon." She turned around, her eyes widening when she realized that someone was missing. "Where's Cristina?" she asked.

"Still taking her nap. She was really tired, Bones." Booth said, grinning.

Brennan nodded, smiling as well. "Recently, Cristina had been crawling up a storm, almost faster than either Booth or Brennan could walk, and she'd been making moves to stand on her own as well, though that didn't go over very well as she kept on falling every time she left go of the hard surface she was leaning on. Booth had been crawling around with her and trying to help her keep her balance, but she'd worked herself into a grumpy state and had to be put down for her nap earlier than usual. It wasn't surprising that she wasn't up yet.

"You should still go now." Brennan said. "If you want to make it back in time for dinner to still be hot when you get here."

Booth nodded. "Yeah, okay. Just say hello to Parker and give him a big kiss from me when he gets here." He kissed her cheek and made his way to the door, stepping on a number of toys and exclaiming a few choice words that had to be muffled under his hands.

Brennan chuckled aloud, before telling him to watch his language in a very motherly fashion.

"Sorry!" Booth called, before exiting the apartment and heading for his Grandfather's house.

Brennan grinned to herself as she stirred the mac and cheese once before lowering the heat slightly and setting the top on the pot, she checked on the meatloaf and potatoes, still half an hour from being finished and then made her way upstairs, to her daughter's nursery.

When she opened the door to the nursery, the first thing Brennan noticed was that Cristina's puppy, which she'd begun to call 'Popo' was flung over the side of the crib, and the baby was absently reaching for him in her sleep, whimpering slightly.

Brennan stepped up to the crib and picked up the dog, dangerously close to slipping onto the floor, placing it gently in her daughter's arms. Cristina immediately tightened her arms around the animal and smiled softly in her sleep, rolling onto her side so that her short hair fell in her face.

Brennan smiled at the picture she presented, curled up underneath her favorite purple blankie, her puppy nestled under her chin, and a soft smile, so much like her father's, gracing her features. Brennan reached out and ran a finger down her cheek, smiling as the baby pressed into her mother's touch.

After a few seconds of just stroking her cheek, Brennan noticed the flutter in Cristina's lashes as her eyes began to open, so clear and bright blue even under to soft glow of a simple nightlight.

"Hey." Brennan whispered, gently, knowing that sudden loud noises seemed to upset small children when they were sleeping or just waking up.

Cristina blinked up at her for a few moments, before reaching up her arms and murmuring, "Mama."

Brennan smiled and reached down to pick her up, kissing her forehead and cradling her against her chest. Cristina kept hold of Popo and shoved it towards her mother's lips. Brennan chuckled and kissed the puppy's head as well, making Cristina giggle.

Brennan kissed her cheek again and noticed Cristina begin to suck her thumb. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

Cristina nodded. It still surprised Brennan how well her comprehension skills were at this age. She moved over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle, readying it for the little girl.

Lately, she'd been trying to wean Cristina off her breasts, and though it was hard for both of them to stick to, she had remained strong and had kept her on the bottle for the last two weeks.

Even still, Cristina let out a very Boothy groan when presented with the bottle, but took it, anyway, holding it herself as Brennan walked back downstairs and deposited her in her playpen, where Cristina lay back, drinking from her bottle and hugging Popo to her side, while her mother went about setting the table for their guests.

After about ten minutes, Brennan was turning off the stove, and oven, leaving all the food to cool down, when there was a knock at the door.

She walked over, picking Cristina up on her way and opened the door to a mass of curly blonde hair hitting her chest. Brennan laughed and ran her hand through the hair, leaning down for a hug. "Hi, Parker." she said. "You've gotten much taller since the last time I saw you. Perhaps another inch?" she asked, unsure.

Parker smiled up at her. "Yeah! Isn't it cool? Dr. Goldman says I'm going through a growth spurt! Maybe I'll be as tall as Dad by next month!"

Brennan smiled at his still boyish excitement, even at his current age of twelve years, where most pre-adolescents began to act more mature. But, then again, her husband was in his early forties and didn't act as mature as he should have most days.

Behind Parker, Rebecca stood awkwardly. Brennan welcomed her with a smile. "Hello, Rebecca." she greeted. "How are you?"

Rebecca smiled, a bit easier this time. "Good. How are you? And how's the baby?" she smiled down at Cristina, who was snuggled against Brennan's chest, still sucking on her bottle. "Hi, Cristina." she cooed. Cristina smiled shyly and shoved her head in her mother's chest.

Both women laughed. "She's not usually this shy." Brennan said, apologetically.

"I bet." Rebecca said. "She is a Booth, after all. She's just playing coy, like Parker used to when he was a baby." She ruffled her son's hair, but he was too distracted making funny faces at Cristina to pay any attention.

"Can I hold her, Bones?" he asked.

Brennan nodded. "Of course. Just be careful. She can get pretty fussy when she's not familiar with someone." She deposited the baby into Parker's arms, instructing him on how to hold her, and was surprised at how easily she sunk into his embrace, cooing into his shoulder. Brennan smiled and placed a dish rag on his shoulder so that there wouldn't be any accidents. She usually needed burping after feeding or she'd spit up. Brennan had a feeling that she might not burp her on time.

Parker smiled at his sister and moved deeper into the house, calling goodbye to his mother as he walked into the living room, cooing to his sister.

Rebecca smiled. "She's very cute." she commented.

Brennan beamed. She had been told many times how beautiful and adorable Cristina was and a sort of motherly pride had spread over her that made her slightly smug. But, moreso, proud.

"Thank you." she said. "I'm sure Parker was a very attractive baby, as well."

Rebecca laughed and nodded. "Oh yeah. He was a little cutie with those dimples like his father and his outgoing attitude. He had all his Daycare teachers practically swooning."

Brennan nodded, not quite understanding what she meant, but not voicing that thought. "That sounds plausible."

There was an awkward silence, before Rebecca's phone rang. "Oh, excuse me!" she said, taking her phone out of her pocket and looking it over. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be at a meeting right now. Tell Seeley I'll pick up Parker on Sunday at noon."

Brennan nodded. "Of course." she said. "Goodbye." she waved to Rebecca, and smiled as she saw a couple more faces coming up the walkway as Rebecca went down it.

"Hey, Tempe!" Jared called, as he and Padme got closer.

Brennan waved. "Hello, Jared. Hello, Padme."

Padme smiled and leaned in to kiss her sister-in-law on the cheek. "Nice to see you again, Temperance." she greeted. "So sorry we couldn't make it to the wedding, but my father's-"

"Funeral." Brennan interjected. "I know. And I'm very sorry for the loss, Padme. That must be very hard."

Padme nodded. "Yes, but we're doing fine. He's up in Heaven now, safe and sound, and free of sickness. That's all that matters."

Brennan bit her tongue before saying anything offensive, and just nodded. "Come on in." she said, stepping aside for them.

Jared kissed her cheek as he stepped inside, pulling Padme by the hand. "Where's my niece?" he called into the house. "There she is!" he said from the living room. Padme turned slightly and gave Brennan a look, before disappearing into the living room herself.

Brennan laughed and was just about to close the door, when she heard a loud, booming voice. "Hey! I was told that this here party was for me!"

Brennan grinned widely as she turned to the door. "Hank!" she greeted, leaning in to kiss the much older man and throw her arms around him in a hug that he gratefully returned.

"Hello, Temperance." Hank greeted. "And fer the last time, it's Pops to you now! Call me Hank one more time and I'll throw you over a bridge."

Brennan chuckled and kissed his cheek again, before pulling back. She looked over his shoulder. "Where's Booth?" she asked.

Suddenly, Booth appeared in the doorway, a bouquet of Daisies in his hand. "Your Prince Charming is right here, Baby." he said, waggling his eyebrows as he grabbed Brennan and dipped her, kissing her neck while simultaneously whispering in her ear. "This is for Pops' birthday." He leaned down and kissed her passionately, making her moan slightly and wrap her arms tightly around her neck.

When they came back up for air, they righted themselves and Booth turned to Pops with a smile. Pops grinned. "_That's_ how you kissed her in front of all those people, Shrimp?" he asked, talking about their wedding, which he sadly had to miss because his heart had been acting up again.

Booth nodded, grinning wider. Pops grinned. "Good work, boy. Now kiss her like that every day and you're marriage should last as long as mine did." Booth and Brennan smiled shyly at each other. They already did kiss like that, at least a dozen times a day. "Now!" Hank said, snapping them from their thoughts. "Where are my great-grandchildren? I wanna see my Parker and I wanna see my Cristina sometime before my death."

Booth sighed, and led Hank into the living room, where he could hear Cristina's excited giggles.

Brennan closed the door and followed them.

When she entered the living room after them, they were all gathered around Pops, on the couch, with Cristina on his lap, tickling her. Parker was sitting on the floor at his feet, giggling along with his baby sister. Booth was on his side, smiling at Cristina's wriggling body, while Padme was on the other, Jared next to her, his arm around her shoulder, smiling along with everybody else.

Brennan smiled at the picture they created. All happy faces, Hank's being by far the happiest she'd ever seen him, and Booth's face the picture definition of fatherly pride, as he eyed his little girl in his grandfather's lap, giggling up a storm.

Brennan couldn't take it and ran over to the wall unit to grab her camera, snapping half a dozen pictures at as many different angles, making a mental note to send them all to be developed right away, before putting down the camera and announcing that dinner was ready.

The disappointed looks on all faces, except Cristina's, was enough to persuade her to take just one more photo.

**REVIEWS MAKE CRISTINA JOY BRENNAN BOOTH GIGGLE MANIACALLY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**UPDATE!**

**Snapshot: October 31, 2012**

"She looks strange."

"How so?"

"Well, _look_ at her. What's she supposed to be, anyway?"

"She's a puppy, Bones. Her favorite animal."

"She doesn't look like much of a puppy."

"Yeah, well she wouldn't keep the ears on, so now she just looks like a brown furry thing with a tail, but watch this; Cristina, what do puppies say?"

"Woof!"

"Good girl!"

"Booth! Don't treat her like an animal!"

"But she's a puppy, Bones! At least for tonight."

"I don't understand why we're taking her trick or treating tonight, anyway. It's not like she can eat candy with only three teeth."

"Almost four. And it's not just about the candy, Bones. It's about the experience! Come on! You love Halloween!"

"Yes but I am much older than an infant, and I only like the costumes."

"Heh…so do I."

"Booth! Not in front of the baby!"

"But, Bones, come on! You look hot as the Wicked Witch!"

"And you as the Scarecrow, which is very fitting, I must say."

Silence. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Chuckling. "Oh, nothing. You just look very handsome. Although, I don't see why you wouldn't put on the yellow makeup."

"Hey! Men do not wear makeup."

"Actors do. So do kings, and tribal leaders, and-"

"Yeah, but I'm not any of those things."

"No, you are a Scarecrow. And not a very scary one at that."

"Okay, you know what? Let's go. It's almost five and I promised Hodgins and Angela we'd meet on their block at a quarter after."

"Well, that shouldn't be too much of a walk, considering we only live one block over."

"Yeah, but I wanted to go trick or treating a little bit first."

"But, we're already going with Hodgins and Angela. Why does Cristina need more candy than what she'll get with them?"

"It's not for Cristina, Bones. It's for me!"

"For _you_?"

"Yeah! Halloween is the best day of the year, besides Christmas, and I always get to take Parker trick or treating and share his candy. But this year he's going with his own friends, so I've got my second excuse right here."

"You're using our daughter as an excuse to gain a sugar high?"

"Geez, Bones, when you put it like that…"

Sigh. "Nevermind. Let's just get going so we can get at least a few houses before meeting up with them."

"Bones, you're agreeing with me on this?"

"Yes, I suppose I am. I'm feeling a bit puckish myself. But first let's put Cristina's hair into pigtails so that she at least looks a bit like a puppy."

"Aww, she looks so cute."

"You sound very feminine right now birth."

"Gee, thanks, Bones."

"No problem."

"Okay, before we leave…Smile!"

"Booth, not again!"

"Come on, Bones! You look adorable in all the green gunk and Cristina's the cutest puppy I've ever seen. Aren't you, girl?"

"Woof!"

"I must admit, that is very cute."

"You see? Now, smile!" Click. "Beautiful. Now, let's go get some candy!"

"I swear, you are much more childish than Parker, sometimes."

Door closes.

**REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Update!**

**Snapshot: November 23, 2012**

"Come on, Crissy! You can do it, Baby!" Booth egged on his baby girl as she attempted to make her first steps. She smiled up at him from her spot across the room, holding tightly to the coffee table. She showcased her dimples and nearly a full mouth of teeth.

Brennan watched from her spot on the couch, half-skimming an Anthropology journal, while she grinned at Booth's enthusiasm as he held the camcorder, trying to get his baby girl to move, but making no progress at getting her to move.

"Come on, Crissy!" Booth whined. "I'll give you a cookie." Nothing. "Two cookies?" Still nothing. "Three?"

"You'll do no such thing." Brennan said, turning back to her magazine. "Dinner's almost ready and everybody is going to be here soon. I don't want her spoiling her dinner."

Booth grinned. "Well, look at you!" he laughed. "Mama Bones putting down the iron fist!"

"I have no idea what that means, but it sounds sort of like you're mocking me." Brennan responded, indignantly.

"Never!" Booth said, grinning as he noticed Cristina pick up a foot, but it was immediately put down as they heard someone at the door.

Booth kept the camera on her as he crept towards the door and looked quickly through the peephole, before reaching behind him and opening the door up, allowing Angela, Hodgins, and little Michael to enter.

"Hi, Uncle Booth!" Michael exclaimed, grabbing Booth's leg in a tight embrace.

Booth patted his head. "Hey, Mike." he said. "Happy Thanksgiving." He didn't take his eyes off Cristina, fearing that the moment he did, she would be on the move and he would miss it.

Angela was about to ask what was going on but one look from Brennan was enough to quiet her as she watched Booth's intensity as he fixated on Cristina with the video camera.

She was smiling that adorable Booth smile at her son and she almost let out a very motherly 'Aww!'

"Hey. Crissy. Look who's here. It's Michael Hodgins. You wanna come over and say hi to him?"

Cristina smiled at her best friend and lifted a hand. "Hi, Mikey!" she said. Michael's name was the fourth she'd learned, right after Parker's. She'd even made it a nickname, just like her father.

Who was becoming more and more frustrated. "No, Crissy. Come and say hi. Mikey wants you to come give him a hug."

"I go to Crissy." Michael said, taking a step towards her, but Booth's hand stopped him.

"That's alright, Mike. We're trying to get her to walk so you stay right there. Call her, if you want."

Michael nodded and turned to Cristina. "Hey, Crissy! Com'ere!"

Cristina smiled and began to get on her knees to start crawling but noticed the pained look in her father's eyes and decided this was not the best idea.

She looked around at her mother, wondering what she should do. Brennan smiled supportively at her. "You can do it, Cristina." she said, refusing to use Booth's childish nickname for her daughter.

Cristina smiled and turned back to her father and best friend with a look of focused determination as she let go of the coffee table and lifted her foot, slightly.

Booth's finger flipped on the camera and he immediately began filming, holding his breath and praying that she take her first steps already.

Cristina put her foot down and Booth sighed, dropping his head.

Cristina shrugged, and looked over at Michael who was pulling on his mother's skirt. Angela smiled and kneeled down with the dessert she'd brought in her hands. Michael tilted the heavy glass pan in her hands to show Cristina. "Look!" he said, blue eyes shining. "Pie!"

Cristina's own blue eyes lit up and she lifted her foot again, taking a step, which Booth thankfully caught on film. "There you go!" he shouted, excitedly. "Come on, Crissy! Go get the pie!"

Angela laughed as she held out the pie to the baby girl, who was hurrying as if the pie were about to disappear if she didn't get there on time. She was _exactly_ like her father.

And, thankfully, Booth got the whole thing on film.

When she finally got to Angela, she smiled. "Pie?" she said, indicating that she wanted some of the delicious treat.

Angela grinned. "Maybe after dinner, Shorty. Now, give your Aunt Angie a big hug!"

Cristina squealed, throwing herself into the artist's arms, while Angela tried not to have a heart attack at how cute she was.

When Angela let her go, Cristina ran into Hodgins's legs and he chuckled, kneeling down to give her a hug and a kiss on her forehead. "Hey, Little Suit." he said, chuckling at Booth's glare.

Then, when Hodgins had let her go, Cristina turned to Michael and all but tackled him to the floor. "Mikey!"

Michael chuckled as his best friend crushed him in a hug, almost knocking off the tiny pair of glasses he'd been wearing for the last month since his first eye doctor's appointment. The appointment had scared the living hell out of his parents, who thought that he may have been going blind, but they were relieved to find out that he just had a slight astigmatism, and might eventually grow out of it as he matured.

"Hi, Crissy." he said, hugging her back and Angela couldn't contain herself anymore. She just had to get a picture of this.

Or twelve. She snapped a dozen photos of the adorable tots before Hodgins could pry the camera away, and by the time he did, Cam, Michelle, and all the Booths were there to share Thanksgiving with their big, strange, happy family.

**NEXT IS BLACK FRIDAY! BUT ONLY IF I GET AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Update! BLACK FRIDAY! For anybody who doesn't know what that is, in America Black Friday is the day after Thanksgiving where all the womenfolk get up obscenely early to go shopping for Christmas presents, on a day where just about every single store is having a sale. But, instead of focusing on what the womenfolk do in this chapter, we shall focus on their men, who are left at home to care for their young. Enjoy!**

**Snapshot: November 24, 2012**

"Booth!" a hushed whisper in his ear broke Booth from a particularly blissful dream, and brought him crashing into the real world as he creaked one eye open, smiling softly at his wife, who lay next to him….fully dressed.

Booth's eye wandered over her shoulder, to the clock on her bedside table. It was only four in the morning. "Clothes." he mumbled. "Why?" As far as he knew, she went to bed gloriously naked just a few hours ago.

Brennan chuckled. "It's Black Friday, remember?" she said, sounding a bit excited. "Angela, Cam, and I are all going shopping at those big sales that Angela hasn't been able to stop talking about. This is my first year to shop for Cristina."

Booth almost went aww at her adorable excitement but settled for a yawn instead. "Too early." he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. "Get back to bed."

Brennan pushed away from him but his grip held. "Booth." she groaned. "Angela is going to come pick me up in fifteen minutes. "I was just waking you up to say good bye and to tell you that we'll meet you at the Diner for lunch at noon."

Booth grinned. "Okay, but you know, there are much better ways to say goodbye, Bones." he said, burying her head in Brennan's neck and laying sweet, lazy kisses there.

Brennan sighed, then lifted her head and kissed his sweetly. "We don't have any time for that, Booth." she said, sounding almost sorrowful at that. "I have to go. Maybe later tonight…" She attempted to get up but Booth pulled her back.

"How do you expect me to sleep without my teddy bear?" he moaned.

Brennan chuckled at this. "I thought that Cristina was your teddy bear?"

Booth shook his head. "Nuh-huh. She's Baby Bear. You're Mama Bear, and you're far more comfy." he buried his face, now in the nape of her neck, inhaling her scent and relaxing.

But, only for a moment as Cristina's cries broke through and he had to release Brennan so she could tend to the child.

Booth moaned at the loss immediately and burrowed further into the blankets, waiting for her to come back.

Then he felt a weight on the bed that was far too light to be his wife. He opened his eyes to see his baby girl crawling towards him, Brennan standing behind her, smiling softly.

Booth looked up at his wife, quizzically. "She seems to have had a nightmare and I figured since I can't stay to comfort her, you two can comfort each other. Besides, she keeps saying your name."

Booth's face lit up as Cristina nestled up to his side, Popo clutched to her chest. "Really?" he asked. Brennan nodded and Booth gingerly lifted the covers for his daughter to get under and wrapped her in his big arms. She immediately melted into him, and he traced his thumbs over her cheeks, removing any trace of tears that once lay there only seconds before.

Brennan smiled at how relaxed they were and wished more than anything that she could stay and go to sleep with them, but a text from Angela broke her from her thoughts.

She looked down at her phone. 'Sweetie, come outside. I have coffee and the boss. You get the front seat, though.' Brennan smiled, thinking about how much this must irk Cam. She sent a reply that she's be down in a moment, and quickly switched to the camera app on her phone, catching the adorable moment as Booth nuzzled his baby girl's hair in a comforting manner, lulling the little girl to sleep. Cristina clutched her father's t shirt in one tiny fist and Popo in her opposite arm, a few auburn locks falling in front of her eyes.

Brennan had to suppress a few tears at the beauty of this. She walked around to Booth's side of the bed and leaned down. Kissing his forehead, then her baby's nose and said a soft good bye before creeping out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the car that awaited her.

Booth woke for the second time that morning to the sound of somebody knocking on the door downstairs. He opened his eyes and, looking over his still sleeping daughter's head, he saw that it was half past ten in the morning.

Keeping Cristina nestled in the crook of his arm, Booth sat up stretched, careful not to wake her up. She just snuggled deeper into him, keeping hold up the blanket that she's wrapped completely around herself in the middle of the night.

Booth smiled softly down at her and kissed her, before standing up and ridding them of the blanket, covering her shivering arms with his hand, so as to keep her comfortable as he made his way to the nursery to retrieve her blankie. Once he got to it, he wrapped her in it so that only her eyes and nose peeked out and she let out a content sigh, and her cheeks rose in what he could only assume was a smile.

Booth smiled himself at this, before returning back to the bedroom, putting her down, and dressing himself in a t shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

The person at the door knocked incessantly the entire time he did this and he wanted to yell at them to shut up, but that might wake his baby girl, so he just sent Hodgins a quick text, saying that he'd be down and to stop the knocking, before picking up the little ball that was his daughter and hurrying down the stairs to let the Hodgins men in.

When he opened the door, Hodgins practically flew past him, holding his son in his arms. "What the hell took you so long, man? It's freezing out there!"

"Shh!" Booth hissed, motioning towards his sleeping daughter.

Hodgins, being the bid softie that he was, aww'ed at the baby and showed how wide awake his own offspring was, though he was wrapped up in his own fluffy coat and a fuzzy blue hat with a matching scarf so the only thing that showed were his glasses and his rosy nose.

"Hrmf Unfr Boof!" He mumbled through the scarf, lifting a tiny gloved hand.

Booth smiled. "Hey, Mike." Booth greeted, patting the little boy's head.

The sound, apparently, was enough to rouse Cristina from her sleep and she immediately began to whimper and fuss in her father's arms, her eyes squeezing shut as a few tears appeared on her lashes.

Booth attempted to calm her and unwrapped her from her little cocoon, until she was completely freed, then he felt her bottom. "Oh! Looks like somebody needs a diaper fix. Come on, Crissy. We'll get you fixed right up. Be right back." he said to Hodgins. "Make yourselves at home."

When Booth came back, he found Hodgins at the kitchen table, reading the paper, and an unwrapped Michael at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of dry cereal, and sitting on his knees to prop himself up.

When he saw Cristina, his face lit up. "Good morning, Crissy!" he exclaimed, smiling.

Cristina smiled back. "Mikey!" she exclaimed, struggling to leave her father's arms. Booth put her on the floor and allowed her to toddle and waddle all the way to her friend's chair.

Both fathers smiled. "She's getting good at that." Hodgins remarked.

Booth nodded. "Yeah. She's got your kid wrapped around her little finger." he remarked, noting at how Michael gave his entire bowl of cereal over to her.

Hodgins glared. "I meant the walking, but if you want to play it like that…I look forward to being part of your family, Buddy."

Booth glared back and scooped Cristina protectively in his arms. "Not for another fifty years, _at least_, Bug Man." He said, planting tickling kisses all over his baby girl's face, while she giggled and very nearly forgot about any other people in the room.

**REVIEWSSSSSS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Update! **

**Snapshot 10: December 15, 2012**

Booth walked into the lab a full hour before Brennan was scheduled to end her workday, carrying a small bundle in his arms with visible eyes, ears, and a nose, clutching a ratty-looking stuffed dog. He was smiling brightly as he swung Cristina from side to side and she giggled and cooed the entire time, through her bright purple scarf.

Many of the scientists working looked up to smile at the little girl and her father spinning merrily through the lab, all the way to Dr. Temperance Brennan's office, who, though they knew her as a professional and somewhat stern superior, always turned into a doting and emotional mother when it came to the little girl.

As Booth stepped into the good doctor's office, he saw that she wasn't alone. Cam was also there and she gave him a stern look when she saw him. "Seeley…" she said, in a warning tone, "You know my rules about children under the age of three in the lab."

Booth just grinned and set Cristina carefully on her feet, allowing her to toddle all the way to Cam's legs and smile up at her, though her mouth wasn't clearly visible. Her eyes lit up and she let out a very adorable, and muffled, squeal of, "Hi, Ann Cami!" Her eyes twinkled adorably, causing the usually stern pathologist to melt under her gaze.

Cam smiled and turned a glare to Booth. "That's really not fair." she complained, picking up the young child at the same time and nuzzling her nose, while the proud parents watched on in amusement. "Hi, Crissy." she said, using the same nickname that Booth used, which absolutely irked Brennan. "How are you, Baby?"

"Goo!" Cristina answered, obviously meaning 'good'.

Cam smiled and began to unwrap the small child from her scarf and hat, then removed her jacket and mittens so she didn't get overheated in the warmth of the building.

Her smile widened as soon as she came face to face with a mini-Brennan with the Booth smile, and she kissed the rosy little cheek, before placing her back on the floor.

The little girl held her puppy above her head. "Popo kiss?"

Cam smiled, searching for a clean spot on the dog's very messy head and finding one just above the left ear, kissing the spot lightly. "Hi, Popo." Cam whispered, praying that Booth and Brennan wouldn't hear her.

But, of course, they did and both chuckled to themselves. Cam sighed and said good bye to the little girl before walking to the door. "I expect those files on my desk by Monday morning, Dr. Brennan." she said on her way out.

Brennan rolled her eyes and scooped up Cristina in her arms, landing a big kiss on her cheek. "Hello, Cristina." she greeted, in an attempt to teach her daughter proper grammar. "How are you today?"

Cristina smiled up at her mother. "I good. How you?" she said, remembering what her mother told her to say.

"I _am_ _well_. Thank you." Brennan said, making sure to emphasize the am and well so that her daughter might pick them up and remember to use them next time, though knowing she was probably still much too young to speak grammatically correct. Then she smiled up at Booth, who had picked up the baby's coat and accessories and was now holding them. He stood in front of her now, with a loving smile and leaned over Cristina to kiss his beautiful wife.

"Heya, Bones." he said, once he pulled back. "You ready to leave now?"

Brennan shook her head. "I have at least another hour here, Booth. You know that. Cam would be very angry if I left now."

"But you said we could go see Santa!" Booth nearly whined, pouting at her.

Brennan chuckled. "Must you sound so much like Parker? Yes, I said we could go see the fat man in red at the Mall, but he'll still be there in an hour. The mall doesn't even close until eleven. Why the rush?"

"Because I have no more work and Crissy's day is pretty much done, so we want to go see Santa. Right, baby?" he said, smiling down at the little girl in her mother's arms.

Cristina smiled, adorably showing off her dimples. "Santa!" she exclaimed.

Brennan smiled and looked up at Booth. "Cam will be very annoyed that you're making me leave early."

Booth grinned deviously. "Not when she gets a load of this. Watch." He pulled his ear and Cristina's face immediately changed into a sort of sad puppy dog expression.

"Pwease let Mama go!" she whimpered.

Brennan gasped. "Booth!" she scolded. "That's a horrible thing to teach her!"

Booth chuckled. "Really? I don't think so. I'm just using my baby girl's genius genes for the greater good. I mean, look at how good she is at that! And how adorably she does it! I mean even you probably have to suppress the urge to go, 'Awwwww!' I know I do."

Brennan smiled and rolled her eyes. "That's not the point. You shouldn't use Cristina as a ploy to get me out of work."

"Aww, come on, Bones! Just this once? Then, I promise I'll never use it again….for you, anyway."

"Who else could you possibly use it on?" Brennan asked.

Booth grinned widely. "When I scratch my nose, the Mama switches to Dada and it works on Hacker every single time."

Brennan's eyes widened in shock. "Seriously? Andrew falls for that?"

Booth nodded. "Yup. I think it also helps that she looks like a miniature version of your cute self." He leaned in to kiss her sweetly and she was smiling when he pulled back.

"I hate when you do that." she said. "You're going to make our daughter very evil."

Booth grinned mischievously. "All part of the plan, Bones." he said, scooping Cristina up into his own arms. "Come, my minion! Let's go do evil things to Auntie Cam! Muahahahaha!" He walked away and Brennan smiled at the echo of his evil laugh from the tiny girl in his arms.

"Muwaha!"

Brennan couldn't suppress the "Aww!" this time, and allowed herself that one moment to coo over her daughter's cuteness by herself as she prepared to leave the lab, knowing that Cam would definitely fall for Booth's little ploy.

And, lo and behold, Booth came in wearing a triumphantly evil smile, stroking Popo's fur, and chuckling evilly under his breath. "The plan has worked, my love. Now, let us leave with our young before her mind is changed."

Brennan chuckled and took Cristina, putting on her coat and wrapping the scarf around her neck, while Booth put on her hat and mittens. "You are very evil." she said, chuckling.

Booth laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing his lips to her ear. "Well, as long as I have my partners in crime, I'm more than okay with that." He kissed her cheek and picked up her computer bag while she carried Cristina and her baby bag out, shutting off the lights and closing the door on her way out.

"Only three more people, Bones!" Booth said, excitedly, gripping her hand.

Brennan laughed. "Calm down, Booth. It's just a man in a red suit, with a fake beard."

Booth glared at her. "Shhh!" he scolded. "Not in front of Crissy! I want her to believe in Santa until she's at least twelve."

"Twelve?" Brennan asked. "That seems a bit old. Parker said he stopped believing when he was nine."

"Okay, yeah, well then nine for Crissy too. Just want her to believe for as long as possible." He cradled the baby in his big arms. She'd long shed her coat and scarf, both being stuffed in the under compartment of her stroller. Popo was in her arms and her hat was still nestled on her head, little curls of auburn hair sticking out. She looked up at him with a big smile, reaching up to rub his cheek with her tiny hand.

Booth's smile widened and his brown eyes sparkled down at her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, forgetting about the line they were in until they were next to see the fat man, himself.

When he looked up, his giddiness came right back as he realized that they were next. "Look, Crissy!" he said. "It's Santa!"

Cristina turned her body to look at the man in red. "Santa?" she asked. Tilting her head slightly, much like her mother was prone to do.

Booth smiled, excitedly. "Uh-huh! Santa! He brings you toys and stuff on Christmas! You're gonna take a picture with him. You gotta tell him what you want and he'll bring it to you. Okay?"

Cristina nodded, still not quite understanding. As they were called up next, Booth practically dragged Brennan inside and smiled at the man playing Santa, as he introduced him to Cristina, and Brennan put the stroller to the side, by the exit, before rejoining them, smiling as Cristina was placed in the man's arms and immediately began babbling to him in her baby speak, the man pretending to understand what she was talking about.

"Mmhmm," he said, "Of course. Most definitely." he said, smiling down at her. "You've been a good little girl this year so there's no reason you shouldn't get all that."

Brennan scoffed under her breath, eying Booth, who was smiling evilly. He pulled her over beside Santa's chair and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, Bones," he said. "Look up. Anything strike you as familiar?"

Brennan glanced up, smiling once she noticed the little green twig above them. She looked back at her husband. "Mistletoe." she said, smiling, remembering their blackmail kiss all those years ago.

Booth nodded before leaning in to kiss her softly, but passionately on the lips. When they pulled back, they were both smiling lovingly at each other, and only turned their heads when a small female elf asked them to look her way for a picture.

They both smiled at Cristina, who was giving her full thousand-watt Booth charm smile for the camera, clutching Popo in her arms, a tiny tuft of auburn hair half-covering her right eye.

Booth and Brennan didn't let go of their hold of each other for the picture and it came out looking perfect, describing their family the way words never could.

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSS!**

**Btw, congratulate me! I got my learner's permit! Only four more months and I can get my Senior license!**


	11. Chapter 11

**New update!**

**Snapshot: December 25, 2012**

Booth snuck into the silence-ridden house as quietly as he could with a hundred and twenty pound thirteen year old boy on his shoulder, snoozing away after a particularly long midnight service.

Usually Booth would've woken Parker up but the boy had looked so peaceful and young that he didn't want to ruin that, especially since he'd been feeling so old lately, having a teenaged kid and well past his fortieth birthday. He figured if Parker could still appear young even at his age (and recently, his height) then so could Booth.

So, despite his aching back and feet, Booth carried the boy right upstairs to his bedroom and tucked him in, just like he used to, not even stopping to rid the boy of his church clothes (other than his tie and shoes).

When Parker was all tucked into bed, Booth leaned down and kissed his forehead, brushing away the blonde curls in his face and smiling as he turned on his side and crouched into a fetal position, unconsciously trying to warm himself with his own body heat.

"So fast." he murmured, before walking to the door and shutting off the lights. He spared one more glance at his almost-grown son, before shutting the door gently and making his way to the nursery where his baby girl slept. He opened the door gently and quietly tiptoed his way toward the crib, where she lay on her back, wrapped in that big purple blanket she loved, one arm around Popo (which she also adored).

Booth smiled down at his own little mini-Bones. Cristina looked so peaceful, with her soft auburn curls just covering her ears and one of her eyes and her bottom lip jutted out in a tiny pout, identical to his wife's. Booth thought nothing could look sweeter on a little girl. Gently, he leaned down and kissed his baby on the forehead, wishing her a soft, "Merry Christmas."

When he was certain that Cristina was safe and sound in her little crib, and that the heat was turned up the perfect amount, he left the room, smiling as she let out a soft sigh.

Then, he crept towards his room, entering so as not to wake Brennan. He undressed as quietly as possible and climbed in, trying not to move the bed so much under his weight, even though they'd bought one of those pediatric-type mattresses that was supposed to help with Booth's back and mold to their bodies so that it would be impossible to wake a sleeping partner.

Yet, somehow, Brennan's eyes shot opened as she recognized somebody's presence in the room.

"Booth?" she murmured. "Is that you?"

Booth smiled and wrapped one arm around her waist, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Yeah, Bones," he responded, "it's me."

Brennan snuggled closer into his embrace. "How did church go?" she asked, not sounding too interested, but more polite and tired.

"It was good. A bit long, though. Parks fell asleep."

"Well, it is well past his bedtime." Brennan pointed out, glancing pointedly at the clock, which read "3:47".

Booth groaned. "Ugh. Parker's gonna be up in about two hours, trying to get us to open presents with him."

"Why?" Brennan asked. "That's far too early to get up just to open a few gifts."

"A few? Bones, you practically put Santa out of business with all the gifts you bought him!"

"Yes, but for every gift I bought him or Cristina, I bought two and donated them to charity. Same with Michael, Hayley, and Emma. That's what I do every Christmas."

Booth smiled widely at her. "I love how you use your wealth so generously. Most people would just go out and buy themselves expensive things. They wouldn't even think twice about charity unless it made them look good."

"Well, that's just a plus, I guess." Brennan said, burying her face in his neck. "But I don't do it for publicity. There are actually children out there that need good homes and aren't receiving them. I should know."

Booth, noting the sad and wistful note in her voice, pulled her tighter against him, trying to comfort her. "I know how much you wish you could give them what you never had Bones, and I love how you're doing it, especially since you don't believe in all the 'mumbo-jumbo' about Jesus Christ and Mary."

"Everybody deserves Christmas, Booth." Brennan said, "Even Atheists. And especially children."

Booth's heart swelled for the woman in his arms and he leaned down to give her an earth-shattering, sweet, loving kiss, pulling back only when the need for air became apparent.

"What was that for?" she asked.

Booth smiled. "Just for being you, Bones." he said, as if it were the most simple thing in the world.

Brennan smiled. "Well, in that case, I'll just be me more often."

Booth gave a soft chuckle, and kissed her once more before resting his chin on the top of her head. "Good night, Bones. Merry Christmas."

Brennan relaxed in his embrace and found her eyelids getting heavier. "Merry Christmas, Booth. I love you."

Booth smiled in the dark. "Love you too, Bones." he said, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms tighter around her as he drifted into a deep sleep.

Booth was awoken approximately three hours later by a certain blonde-headed young man.

Parker stood at the side of his bed, a very alert Cristina in his arms, both bearing matching, excited smiles. "Dad! Dad! Wake up!" he exclaimed.

"No…" Booth moaned, burying his face into Brennan's hair. Brennan had also been awakened, but chose to feign sleep as long as possible, knowing that as soon as she left her nice, warm bed there would be no going back for the rest of the day.

"Come on, Dad!" Parker begged. "It's Christmas! And Crissy and I wanna see what Santa brought for us! Right, Crissy?" He looked down at his baby sister in his arms.

Crissy smiled adorably at Booth. "Santa!" she exclaimed.

Booth groaned. He couldn't even see her smile, but just imagining it there on her adorable little face, knowing the dimples were there as well, made him turn over in bed and glare at them both. "You are evil." he said to Parker.

"Thanks to your teaching." Brennan mumbled, turning over as well. "Now go. Face the consequences of your teaching. I'll be down as soon as I can find my robe." She rolled back over and closed her eyes.

Booth glared at her. "Mmhmm, and just in case," he pulled the blankets from on top of her and shoved them under the bed, much to her dismay.

"Booth!" she moaned, curling into herself and shivering violently.

Booth leaned over and kissed her. "Wouldn't want you falling to sleep, now, would we?"

Brennan growled in response.

"There'll be hot coffee waiting for you." he said, standing up and slipping into his slippers as he deposited the blankets onto a nearby chair, knowing that as soon as Brennan left the bed, she would most likely give up on sleep and do what she said.

He took Cristina into his own arms, kissing her chubby little cheek and wrapping her in his robe, which he threw on as well, so that only her head stuck out under his chin, while the rest of her tiny body was obscured by the dark blue terrycloth.

Booth leaned down to give Parker a kiss on the forehead before leading both children out of the room, speeding up a bit as he felt the first of three pillows hit him in the back of the head.

Once they were downstairs, Booth kept hold of both his children as he set the coffee maker and started it so that he could keep his promise to Brennan.

Then he carefully made his way to the living room, with a tray of hot cocoa and coffee and a few pieces of buttered toast, Parker holding Cristina this time.

Parker immediately ran to the tree, depositing Cristina in front of her mountain of gifts as he got ready to tear into his next to the towering Christmas tree.

"Don't even think about it." Booth said. "You have to wait for Bones. Have some toast, instead."

Parker gave him a puppy dog look, but Booth ignored it. He then nudged Cristina and gave her the sign for her own sad look.

Booth smiled at her attempt. "Sorry, Baby, but Daddy's more scared of Mommy than he finds you adorable."

Cristina's pout deepened and Booth felt himself wearing down. But he knew that Bones would tear him a new one if he let her miss the first present Cristina ever opened, so he called up to her that he had a coffee with her name on it.

Brennan appeared a few moments later, wrapped in Booth's spare robe, and her own slippers. She grabbed her coffee and sat next to Booth on the couch, her camera in her other hand.

Once she'd settled down, she looked over at where Parker and Cristina sat. Parker looked agonized while Cristina had that trained pout on her face. "Okay." she said. "Proceed." she lifted the camera and snapped a photo of Parker helping Cristina with her first gift and then letting her take over from there.

Soon Cristina was attacking her pile of gifts, not even looking to see what she got, but instead focusing on getting the paper off as quickly as possible.

She finished unwrapping much sooner than Parker and smiled proudly at her accomplishment, smiling wide for the camera as Brennan took a picture of her. When Parker was done, he too smiled for the camera, gaining a few solo shots and the some with Cristina pulled into his lap. They each held up their favorite gift in one, smiling brightly.

Brennan smiled widely when she snapped that picture and turned to Booth. "I told you she'd love the Chatty Cathy doll."

Booth grinned. "And I wholeheartedly agreed with you, didn't I?"

"No, you said that the doll was too old-fashioned for a child of the twenty-first century and I just proved you wrong." She stuck her tongue out and Booth leaned forward as if to bite it and she moved quickly back.

"Okay," he said, laughing and turning to Parker. "Parks, you clean up all the wrapping paper while Bones and I take our turns exchanging gifts."

Parker huffed out a sigh before standing up and going into the kitchen to retrieve a garbage bag. Meanwhile, Cristina seemed to have lost all her energy and was now snoozing with her new doll on the floor in front of the tree.

Brennan smiled softly at her, remembering a picture of herself at that age that used to hang in the hall in her old home back in Chicago, only Russ was sleeping right next to her, shielding her with one of his arms around her waist, as if telling her that he'd always be there.

But, psychology was pointless, especially in their case.

Brennan shook off her thoughts and turned to Booth with a smile when she saw he was already handing her a gift. "Merry Christmas, Bones." he said, handing her a small, rectangular silver box.

Brennan smiled and took the box, pulling her own out of her robe pocket and handing it to him. "Merry Christmas, Booth." she said, her smile seemingly wider than his.

Booth smiled at her, not looking down at the little green and red wrapped box. "You first." he said.

Brennan smiled and undid the little red ribbon on her gift and lifted the top, gasping when she saw the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen. It was a small diamond-encrusted pendant, shaped like a skull on a delicate gold chain. The clasp on the back looked simple enough and more beautiful than words could describe. Tears instantly sprung to her eyes when she read a tiny inscription on the back of the skull.

"To my Bones. Love, your Booth." It was written in very tiny, elegant writing but she could easily read it and it made her heart swell.

"Thank you, Booth." she said. "I love it." She immediately put it on, fingering it gently, before turning back to him. "I feel a little bad now that yours is used."

Lifting an eyebrow in confusion, Booth unwrapped his little box, and lifted the lid, a smile slowly but joyously coming over his features as he looked up at her. "Really?" he asked.

Brennan nodded, allowing tears to roll down her cheek. "Yes. Really. Are you happy?"

Booth nodded, unable to speak, as the box dropped from his hands and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her lips to his in a loving kiss.

Parker walked in just as they started kissing and instead of his usual, 'Gross!' upon seeing them, he picked up the camera and slyly took a photo of the loving embrace, before noticing the box on the floor.

His eyes widened at the contents that had fallen out and he grinned, looking up at Brennan. "Bones, you're pregnant?"

**Yay! Another baby for Bones! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Update! And for those of you who are lost as to what the gift was last chapter, it's a pregnancy test. Just in case, any of y'all missed that. Enjoy!**

**Snapshot: December 31, 2012**

Booth and Brennan were met at the door of a hulking mansion by the beaming face of one Angela Montenegro Hodgins...and by the background image of a very naked Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins being chased by three maids and his father.

Brennan was the first to notice this, Booth the second as he hurried to shield his daughter's eyes from the indecency.

"Angela..." Brennan started to say, but Angela shook her head.

"I'll explain later, Sweetie. Now, come on in! You're letting in a draft!"

"Wouldn't want to do that." Booth mumbled as he led Brennan inside, holding his little girl in his opposite arm.

They were immediately greeted by the Hodgins' newest family addition, Bentley, the Black Lab that the couple had gotten from a local pound for Michael to have as a pet.

Bentley practically threw herself at Booth, wanting nothing more than to be pat and play with the small child in his arms. Booth smiled at the dog, leaning down to pat her head, and allowing the relatively young dog to lick and sniff his fingers.

Then Cristina leaned down and hugged the dog's head, giggling when Bentley sloppily licked her cheek and tickled her with her cold, wet nose.

Cristina turned back to Booth. "Daddy, down!" she ordered, and Booth gently placed her on the floor before helping her rid herself of her jacket, boots, and scarf. Once she was only left in her little green velvet dress and thick stockings she opened her arms and Bentley stepped towards her, allowing the baby to hug her head, no matter how uncomfortable it was for her.

Brennan smiled at the dog. "She's very good with children." she commented.

Angela grinned widely. "She's amazing. I wish I had thought of getting a dog earlier. It would have saved us a ton on what we paid those dreadful nannies."

"Angela," Brennan started. "You can't seriously think that a dog would be any better of a nanny. A dog would not have been able to feed, or change, or do much for a child, other than-"

"Sweetie." Angela said, giving her friend a look.

"Oh." Brennan said. "You were being humorous?" Angela nodded. "Very good. So, a canine would be beneficial to our child's growth?"

Angela nodded, smiling as Bentley picked up one of her rope toys and held out the other end for Cristina to grab, which she did, and began to tug gently, allowing the little girl to slightly wobble on her feet, but not completely fall over just yet. Cristina giggled, causing her mother to look over at her and smile.

"She seems to like the dog very much. And Bentley is very calm." Brennan commented, smiling as the Black Lab lay down so she was only a few inches shorter than the child and was staring, almost humorously, at the girl as she continued to try to pull the toy out of her mouth, with no success.

Suddenly, Booth and Hodgins came barreling in, a completely wrapped up Michael in between them, struggling to get free.

"We got the streaker." Booth announced.

Brennan and Angela smiled, before Brennan turned to Angela. "Why does he do that? Run around the house, naked, I mean."

Angela sent a glare Hodgins's way, before answering. "Bad influences." she stated, simply. "He saw a certain _someone_ walking around naked when nobody else was home and has been doing it ever since. Dad says it's just a phase, and to leave it alone, but it's embarrassing when there's company over. He promised to stop after we got Bentley, but he's starting to slip."

"Angela, you can't expect him to keep such a promise. He's only eighteen months old. He probably didn't understand the implications of-"

"Oh, he understands just fine." Angela said, firmly. "Apparently his IQ is _above average _for somebody his age. At least according to the Day Care teacher at the Jeffersonian."

Brennan beamed. "She said the same about Cristina and I do find her intelligence to much further surpass those of her peers."

Angela grinned. "Mmhmm. Now, imagine her in about eight months, and all the mischief she'll be getting into because of her intelligence."

Brennan immediately frowned. "That will not be pleasant."

Angela nodded, before turning back to the men, who still held a struggling Michael in their arms. "Take him to get dressed." she said. "And tell him that if he doesn't do it willingly, you have _Mommy's_ permission to sew the clothes on him." She glanced daringly at Michael, whose face fell as he went limp.

Angela grinned triumphantly and waved to him, before he was carried away.

Brennan, amused, asked her, "How do you do that?"

Angela grinned, evilly. "Have you ever met my father?"

Brennan shook her head. "Not formally."

"Good. Let's home it never comes to that." She took a deep breath and smiled brightly, reaching down for the little girl, still pulling stubbornly at the dog's rope. "Crissy!" she cooed, picking up the little girl and smothering her with kisses, causing her to let go of the rope and start giggling, wildly.

"An An!" she exclaimed, hugging Angela's neck.

Angela laughed. "Hey, Baby. You got so big since I last saw you!"

"But that was-" Angela put up a hand to stop her friend. Brennan quieted.

"Wanna come with Mommy and me to finish decorating the Media Room for our party?"

Cristina nodded and pointed at Bentley. "Bennie, too?"

Angela nodded. "Of course! Come on, Ben!" she ordered before taking Brennan's hand and leading her through the massive halls, to the Media Room, Bentley trailing behind them, rope in her mouth.

"Bones, there you are!" Booth exclaimed, coming towards her as she reclined in one of the big seats, Bentley at her feet, which Cristina and Michael snoozing on the big dog's warm belly.

Brennan had been trying to distract herself from the fact that she couldn't have any alcoholic beverages for the next nine months and had been watching the babies play with the dog as everybody else sipped their beverages and she was limited to non-caffeinated soda and unsalted chips to keep away the nausea.

It was now two minutes to midnight and Booth had been searching for his wife to be able to be the first to kiss her at midnight.

Thankfully, he'd found her.

Brennan smiled at him, rising to allow him to slip in behind her, and laying back against his strong chest. Booth kissed her cheek. "Happy almost new year, Bones." he said, then reached down and patted her tummy. "You too, Baby Bones."

Brennan sighed. "Not this one, too."

Booth chuckled. "You gotta let me call at least _one_ of them Baby Bones."

"You already call Cristina that!" Brennan protested.

Booth laughed again. "But you always yell at me when I do."

"Stop doing it then."

"Never."

They laughed in unison, almost not noticing that everybody was counting down from thirty.

"30, 29, 28..."

"I think we should get a dog." Brennan said, suddenly.

"Whoa!" Booth exclaimed. "Where did that come from?"

"Well, look how good she is with Bentley. She loves her. I think getting a dog would be very beneficial."

"Beneficial how?"

"22, 21, 20..."

"Well, she'll have company when I'm cooking and you're working on something, and vice versa. And she'll have somebody to play with when Michael and Parker aren't around. And dogs make people more sociable."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"16,15,14..."

"And look how cute she is laying on Bentley's stomach like that." Brennan said, smiling.

"She's always cute."

"But this is exceptionally cute."

"You're right." Booth said, taking out his cell phone and snapping an adorable, upside-down photo of their daughter, sleeping. "That's adorable." he said, smiling.

"10, 9, 8..."

"Alright." he said.

"Alright, what?"

"We can get a dog."

Brennan beamed at him and her lips met his just as the clock struck midnight and everybody burst into applause around them.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**New snapshot!**

**Snapshot: January 19, 2013**

"It smells strange in here." Brennan remarked as they walked through the door of North Shore Animal League in Long Island, New York.

"Well, it's an animal shelter, Bones. Were you expecting roses?" Booth teased.

Brennan looked at him, quizzically. "No, of course not. Dogs and cats do not naturally smell like roses, so that would be-Oh! You were joking."

Booth nodded, smiling widely. In his arms, Cristina was snoozing. They'd had a long drive to the New York shelter where Brennan's publisher had recommended they go to find the perfect puppy for their little girl. They'd even offered to pay for transportation and adoption fees, but Booth had denied.

He wanted to pay for her pet himself, and thankfully the shelter only charged about $200 for adoption…

And they had a pretty wide variety, at that.

"Look at that little guy, Bones!" Booth said pointing to a Mastiff puppy, who was looking up at them from his cage with big brown eyes.

Brennan smiled. "He does look cute, but I think he'll grow to be much too large for Cristina."

Booth pouted. "But I thought we were gonna get a _big_ dog!" he practically whined, sounding very much like Parker.

"We are…just not _that _big." she pointed to the pup's mother, who, though lying down, towered over the small puppy.

Booth grimaced. "Maybe you're right, Bones. How about…there! The Dalmatian!"

Brennan shook her head. "I never liked those dogs."

"Why not?"

"I don't think there's a logical reason why, actual. I just never liked them."

Booth grinned but didn't comment on his wife's statement. "Well, how about we wake Cristina up so she can choose who she wants to be her best buddy for life."

"Booth, it's highly unlikely that the puppy will live past her sixteenth birthday, if that long. It will more likely be her childhood companion to be replaced in her adolescence by another."

Booth just shook his head. "Whatever, Bones. Let's just get the baby up so she can choose."

Brennan nodded and leaned down to where Cristina was in her father's arms, snuggling with her stuffed puppy, Popo. "Cristina." she whispered, gently stroking the baby's soft hair. "Wake up, Sweetheart." she said, rousing the little girl from sleep.

One tiny blue eye opened and closed, Cristina making a moaning sound. "No." she said, turning into Booth's chest.

Booth chuckled at Brennan's disappointed face. "Hey, that's how you acted this morning." he pointed out.

Brennan glared and he laughed again, leaning down to whisper in Cristina's ear. "Look, baby. We got you a puppy." he said.

She wrinkled her nose for a moment, before her crystal blue eyes popped open. "Puppy?" she murmured, turning once more in Booth's arms.

Booth and Brennan watched in amusement as her eyes widened further and her lips spread in an adorably excited smile. She looked up at Brennan, who now leant against Booth's shoulder. "_My_ puppy?" she asked, pointing to herself.

Brennan nodded. "Just one, though, but you get to choose."

If possible, Cristina's smile widened even further, and she leaned up to plant sloppy kisses on her parents' cheeks, before wriggling her way out of Booth's arms. Booth kneeled down to let her go and watched in amusement as she wobbled slightly on unstable legs before gaining her balance and slowly walking down the aisles of cages lined with puppies of all different breeds, before she stopped next a small cage, smiling at the puppy with big, blue eyes that looked back at her. She tilted her head to the side and the puppy did the same. She giggled and the puppy yipped. Cautiously she placed her hand on the cage and the puppy immediately began to lick her fingers, making her giggle.

Cristina looked up to see her parents coming over. "Mama! Puppy!" she pointed to the cage, with the blue-eyed puppy. Brennan smiled and walked over to her, kneeling down next to her and looking into the cage, attracting the attention of the small puppy inside. She smiled at the puppy and put out her hand for him to sniff. He licked her hand with abandon, causing Brennan to snort out a laugh at the tickle.

Then her eyes widened as she made note of the breed: Siberian Husky/ _Mastiff _mix. "This is the one you want?" Brennan asked her daughter, a bit uneasily.

Cristina nodded. "My puppy!" she stated, proudly.

Brennan sighed, then looked over at Booth. "Booth, could you come here please?"

Booth looked up from the Rottweiler puppy he was playing with and walked over to them. "What's up, Bones? Is this our guy?" he smiled down at the small, blue-eyed puppy. "Hey! A husky! And look, Bones, he's got eyes like you and Crissy!"

"Booth, he's not a pure breed." Brennan said, sighing as the puppy attempted to lick Booth's outreached hand through the bars of his cage.

"Oh, really?" Booth said, absently. "What's he mixed with?"

"A _Mastiff_." Brennan said, pointedly, emphasizing the type of dog that they'd wanted to avoid.

Booth's eyed widened. "Oh, well…maybe he won't grow to be so big." he supplied, hopefully.

Brennan shook her head. "By the size of his paws, I would say that he's going to be at least…30 inches."

Booth let out a low whistle. "Geez!" She turned to Cristina. "You sure this is the one you want, Baby?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Cristina nodded enthusiastically. "My puppy!"

Booth sighed and turned to Brennan. "I'm alright with it as long as he doesn't hurt her."

"Not likely." Brennan said. "Domesticated dogs tend to be very gentle with young children, especially when growing up in an environment with them. This should be no different. My only concern is the amount of food both Mastiffs and Huskies consume. And how much they shed. Plus, they need plenty of exercise."

"Well, you know, we can work on food, we've got money for it. And shedding comes from every dog. We just gotta make sure he's properly groomed. And we've got a big yard, Bones. Plus there's a dog park nearby. It should be fine."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she smiled slightly. "I hope so." she murmured, watching as Cristina pet the puppy through the bars of his cage.

Half an hour later, they were standing at a counter, the puppy on the floor playing with Cristina, attached to the other end of a leash held by Brennan. Booth and Brennan were signing papers for the puppy's adoption, and paying the adoption fee.

"Just sign here and here." The woman behind the counter said. "And what would you like to name him?"

Booth and Brennan both looked down at Cristina. "What's his name, Crissy?" Booth asked.

Cristina looked at the puppy, focusing on him with her intense blue gaze, looking much like Brennan when she studied bones. The puppy stopped what he was doing and just stared back at her, with a slightly curious look on his face.

He had dark fur covering most of his body, and gray fur along his belly ending at his forehead, though he had a spot over his eyes that made it look as if he was wearing a mask. Booth though he looked akin to a raccoon.

Cristina though seemed to have a different animal in mind. "Teddy Bear!" she exclaimed, smiling brilliantly.

Booth and Brennan grinned. "Alright." Booth said. "Teddy Bear it is." He nodded to the woman at the counter and she signed the name on the certificate.

"Would you like to make a name tag for only five dollars more?" she asked.

Booth nodded. "Why not?" he said, putting down their information and giving it to the woman to type into the machine.

She turned the screen to him. "Pick a design please."

Booth grinned as he chose a silver bone from the display scene. "This one." he said, smiling at Brennan, who nudged him.

The woman smiled. "Good choice. Now, if you're looking for pet supplies, there's a store just down the way, and if you're from out of state there's a hotel a couple of miles from here that allows dogs, just in case you don't want to stay the whole night here." She wrote down a couple of addresses and handed them to Brennan, who thanked her.

There was a beeping sound from behind her and she turned to take a small, finished dog tag out of a machine slot, and handed it to them. "Here you are. Teddy Bear Booth."

Booth smiled and kneeled down to slip the tag on the puppy's complimentary blue collar. "Looking spiffy, boy." he said, smiling as the puppy licked his fingers. Booth chuckled and pat the dog's head, before standing up again. "Thank you." he said, taking back his credit card and the adoption papers.

"No problem." the woman said. "Just one more thing." She took a Polaroid camera out from one of the counter draws. "For the wall." she pointed to a wall behind them, littered with photos of families with their new pets.

Booth and Brennan nodded and Booth took Cristina in his arms while Brennan picked up Teddy, stroking his ears affectionately. The woman snapped two photos of the lovely family, handing one of the pictures to them.

Booth and Brennan smiled at the photo of them standing there, holding Cristina and Teddy, the latter licking the former's cheek, while she smiled adorably.

Booth looked down at Teddy. "Welcome to the family, Ted." he said, affectionately rubbing the puppy's ears.

**REVIEWSS! It is now 22 hours and 40 minutes until the season premiere! Ahhhh! REVIEW if you're as excited as I am!**


	14. Chapter 14

**New Snapshot!**

**Snapshot: February 14, 2013**

Brennan awoke to two very strange and yet pleasing occurrences.

The first was a pair of lips kissing down her neck, the feeling of Booth's unshaved chin rubbing against her shoulder making her skin tingling.

The second being the smile of the tiny girl kneeling in front of her on the bed when she opened her eyes. "Mommy!" Cristina exclaimed, throwing herself on her mother.

Brennan received the attack graciously, hugging her daughter and rolling onto her back so that the baby was now straddling her hips, just below her slightly rounded tummy. Brennan was now in her second trimester. Far enough along that they were able to get the exciting and somewhat overwhelming news that they were getting two babies instead of just one.

Booth had actually fainted. Brennan had just stood there, staring at the doctor in shock.

Eventually they'd gotten over it.

As much as they could any way.

Now, Brennan couldn't be happier to be having twins, especially now, looking at the one absolutely beautiful and mild-mannered baby they'd already brought into the world, smiling down at her.

Brennan smiled softly back. "Happy birthday, Cristina." she said, kissing her baby's chubby cheek.

Cristina smiled brightly. "Happy Vawentine's Day, Mommy!"

Brennan couldn't suppress an 'Aww!' as she pulled the little girl closer, settling her between her and her father. Booth scooted closer and placed a big sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Happy birthday, Princess!"

Cristina giggled and hugged her father's neck. "Love you, Dada!"

Booth beamed at her. "I love you too, Crissy." he said softly, kissing her cheek again, before leaning over her to kiss his wife. "I love you too, Bones."

Brennan smiled into the kiss. "I love you too, Booth." she said when they pulled apart.

Suddenly a large mass jumped up on the bed with them. Brennan instinctively shielded her belly as Teddy moved to lick her face. Brennan turned from him, causing the puppy to lick her neck, a much less pleasing sensation than when Booth was doing it before. "Teddy!" she scolded, but the puppy was undeterred.

Until Booth pulled him off. But then he started licking his other master's face, pawing at Booth's face, trying to gain more leverage. Booth chuckled, pulling the excited mass of fur away from the face. "Looks like Teddy wants a little love too, eh?"

Brennan chuckled. "It would seem so."

Cristina giggled and held out her arms for the puppy. Booth waited until Teddy calmed down a little before handing him over to the baby. Not surprisingly, Teddy seemed to go limp in Cristina's arms, obviously recognizing the need to be gentle with the small human. He wagged his tail and licked her fingers as she stroked his ears and down his back. He'd always done this for her, since the first time Booth scolded him for knocking the baby over the first time they played. Brennan had explained that he was responding to the punishment and learning from it and that's how dogs had been domesticated for centuries.

Booth just compared him to Pavlov's dog, which greatly annoyed Brennan.

But for whatever reason, Teddy had never really been rough with Cristina, not even when they played. In fact, he'd become downright protective of her, like Booth was with Brennan.

Now he lay there, in her lap, practically limp with pleasure as the baby scratched his ears and kissed his head affectionately.

Booth and Brennan smiled at the scene they created and Brennan almost went for her camera but the scene was over almost as soon as Booth asked Cristina if she wanted breakfast.

The puppy perked up first, recognizing one of the words he'd come to familiarize was synonymous with 'food'. He jumped up and began to bark, and wag his tail as if begging for food.

Booth chuckled and scratched his ears, before reaching over him and picking up the baby girl, to carry her downstairs, Teddy following on his heels.

Brennan sighed and stood up, stretching for the day ahead and rubbing her tummy absently as she thought about what strange and interesting thing she'd have for breakfast as she felt a craving coming on.

()()()()()()()()()()

Later that night, Booth and Brennan watched in amusement as Cristina sat in a sea of wrapping paper, Teddy and Bentley at her side, watching in rapt attention as she tore open gift after gift, her eyes widening with each new reveal.

Michael Hodgins sat nearby, handing her each new present and watching in excitement as she opened each new gift. They clapped for almost every new toy as their parents and friends watched in amusement, one Angela Montenegro snapping a photo at every chance she got.

When all presents were unwrapped and set aside, Booth practically swam through the wrapping paper to reach his daughter and pick her up, kissing her cheek and carrying her back through the wrapping paper sea. Angela did the same for Michael and Hodgins came through with a large garbage bag, picking up all the trash as a favor to Brennan and Booth, before joining everybody in the dining room where Cam's daughter, Michelle, was just placing the elegant-looking birthday/Valentine's day cake on the table.

"Wow, Michelle," Angela said, eying the cake, hungrily. "This looks amazing!"

Michelle beamed. "Thank you, Angela! You'd be surprised how much time you have when you take a year off of college. I learned how to make a million calorie-filled, delicious things while I was off. This is just one of them."

"Well, it looks delicious." Booth complimented. Michelle beamed again.

Booth placed a squirming Cristina into her high chair, situated next to Michael's and in front of the big, chocolate, heart-shaped birthday/Valentine cake and leaned over to light the one-shaped candle in the center, while Brennan turned off the lights and walked over to stand next to her husband as they all sang:

"Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday, dear Cristina (Crissy/Baby Booth)

Happy birthday to you!"

Everybody clapped as Cristina huffed on the candle and it blew out. Cristina beamed at them all and giggled when Booth and Brennan each planted a kiss on her cheek, before turning to smile into the camera.

Angela snapped a photo just as Hodgins placed the first piece of cake in front of Cristina and she took two handfuls and smeared them into her parents' faces, giggling as they each protested reverently and Angela snapped a hundred more photos, chuckling as she did so.

**REVIEWS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**New snapshot!**

**Snapshot: May 18, 2013**

Angela raced to answer the front door, lugging a very squirmy, messy little boy on her hip. There was another loud, impatient knock on the door. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" She called as she made her way through the foyer, finally reaching the door and pulling it open to three very happy faces, and a large mass of brown and gray fur rushed past Angela, nearly making her fall over. "Hello to you, too, Ted!" she called after the puppy, who no longer looked like a puppy, having grown about a foot in the last two months. Angela turned back to the couple and their own child standing in the doorway. "Hey, guys! How did the doctor's appointment go?"

Brennan's smile widened as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small envelope. "See for yourself." she said, beaming.

Angela opened the envelope awkwardly with one hand, and practically dropping her son when she saw what was on the small sonogram photo. "Boys?" she asked, her eyes widening.

Booth and Brennan nodded, smiling wider than before, if that were possible. Angela looked down at Cristina, settled on her father's hip. "You're gonna have little brothers?"

Cristina beamed. "Bwothas!" she exclaimed. Angela chuckled and kissed the baby's cheek.

"And Michael will finally have someone his own gender to play with." Brennan supplied.

Angela beamed. "So will Cristina...hopefully."

Brennan's eyes widened this time. "You're pregnant?" she asked.

Angela nodded. "Yup. Three months. We've been waiting to tell everybody but you're my sister and Booth is my brother-in-law...sort of. And it's not like I'm telling you two before I told Hodgins, right? Which reminds me, does Parker know about the gender yet?"

Brennan nodded. "We had lunch with Parker right after the appointment. He's very excited to be having little brothers. He has a birthday party tonight, otherwise he'd be here." She turned to Michael. "How does it feel to be two years of age, Michael?"

Michael looked up at his mother, questioningly. "She means Happy Birthday, Honey."

Michael smiled. "Thank you, Aunt Bren."

Brennan smiled back and leaned forward to kiss his cheek, before handing him a small, wrapped package, which he gladly took and then successfully wiggled out of Angela's arms onto the floor, running away with the gift.

Angela groaned. "Not again."

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked.

"He's been hiding all of his presents somewhere. He says nobody's allowed near them except for him. And, for the life of me, I can't find them."

Booth chuckled. "Parker did the same thing when he was little. The Terrible Twos have begun, Ange. Might as well let them run their course."

Angela sighed. "That's what I was afraid of."

Cristina started to wiggle in her father's arms. "Want play!" she whined. "Want play!"

Booth chuckled. "Relax, Crissy. Let's take your jacket off first." Despite it being May, it was unusually cold outside, requiring them all to still be in their winter coats. Booth quickly shed her of hers and placed her on the ground, allowing her to run in the direction Michael just disappeared in.

The three adults watched her go with amusement, before they noticed Cam coming out, past her. "Hello, Cristina." she called and Cristina paused for a moment to hug and kiss 'Aunt Camille' which made Booth chuckle when Cam wrinkled her nose and she glared at him.

When Cristina was gone Cam stalked over to Booth. "Why did you teach her to call me that?" she asked.

"Because that's your name." Booth replied, innocently.

Cam's glare intensified. "Just for that, any future children I might have will be calling you Uncle Seeley."

"I already have three adorable nieces that call me Uncle Seeley. I really don't mind it." He grinned at her expression, then his face fell. "Wait..._you're_ pregnant too?"

Cam swallowed, her eyes going wide. "Uh...no...of course not. I just...I just meant...um..." she could tell not even Brennan was buying it. "Okay, yes. But I'm not very far along. Only a few weeks. I haven't even told Michelle yet. Hell, I haven't even told Paul! Just...don't _say _anything, any of you. I mean it. I will forbid you from working on cases in my lab."

"That would be very detrimental to the Jeffersonian, don't you think?" Brennan asked.

"I don't care. Nobody finds out unless it's from my own lips. Understood?" The warning in her voice was enough to make them all nod, obediently. "Good. Now, where's the birthday boy?" She turned and looked down, as if expecting Michael to appear at any moment.

()()()()()()

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Michael! Happy birthday to you!"

Everybody clapped as Michael huffed and puffed and blew out the candles, becoming redfaced fast, before turning up to the bearded man holding him. "Pwesents?" he asked.

Billy smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a gold chain with a guitar charm on the end and looping it around the small boys neck. "There you are, Staccato, a present from your old Paw Paw."

Michael took the charm in his fingers and inspected it, smiling adorably at it. "Thanks, Paw Paw!" he said, turning and hugging his grandfather.

"No problem, Staccato." Billy said, chuckling. "No problem at all."

Hodgins glared at the man. "His name is Michael." He grumbled.

Angela squeezed his arm. "Let it go, Babe." she said. Hodgins just grumbled under his breath and smiled when he saw Michael turn to Cristina, who was sitting in Booth's lap next to him.

"Look, Crissy!" he exclaimed, showing her the charm.

Crissy smiled. "Cool!" she exclaimed.

Booth chuckled. She sounded so much like Parker sometimes.

"Smile!" he heard and looked up to see Cam, Angela, and Brennan all standing on the opposite end of the table, cameras in hand.

Booth turned his head and smiled cockily, like some male model, while the women laughed and snapped photos of him and the smiling toddlers.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
